El guardaespaldas
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Duo es un famoso cantante que un día recibe una amenaza de muerte... ¿Quién es ese tipo frío que llega un día y es capaz de dar su vida por él?... Contenido principalmente Yaoi
1. Acto 1

**El guardaespaldas**

By Arashi Sorata

*Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 01 x 02 y más)

* * *

 **Acto # 1**

Escenario: Un gran concierto en una conocida y gran ciudad de Estados Unidos, se trata de Duo Maxwell, un afamado cantante de música Rock que se encuentra en pleno apogeo de su carrera, sus fans de todo el mundo iban a todos sus conciertos, no importando si eran demasiado lejos, ellos le eran fieles y lo adoraban. Desde lo lejos de aquel lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el concierto alguien le observaba, se trataba de su admirador número uno, una persona que le adoraba de forma enfermiza y apasionada, alguien que se escondía siempre detrás de todos sus conciertos.

Escenario: Después del concierto, en casa de Duo Maxwell, acaba de recibir una carta en un sobre en blanco, a pesar de las advertencias, Duo abre aquel sobre y al leerlo se da cuenta que se trata de una amenaza de muerte, la carta estaba firmada anónima y al calce de la hoja solamente venía un pequeño osito panda dibujado, Duo no toma mucha importancia y tira la hoja al suelo

Traize. Señor, ¿por qué la ha tirado?

Duo. Son niñadas, no vale la pena

Traize. Pero la carta parece muy seria señor

Duo. Dije que no vale la pena Traize

Traize. Usted discúlpeme señor

Duo. Quiero que llames a Quatre por favor

Traize. Pero yo le he pedido que ayude a limpiar su estudio señor

Duo. Necesito decirle algo importante

Traize. Está bien señor, pero Quatre debe hacer sus deberes, por eso le paga

Duo. Ya sé, pero no me gusta tratarlo como vil criado

Traize. En un momento le llamo señor

Quatre al escuchar la orden de Duo por parte de Traize se dirige a la habitación de Duo directamente. A pesar de ser un ayudante más en la casa de Duo, él y su jefe llevaban una relación amistosa. Quatre llama a la puerta y Duo la abre, la cierra discretamente y toma a Quatre entre sus brazos y ambos unen sus labios en un beso apasionado

Duo. Deseaba verte a solas

Quatre. Señor, creo que ésta relación debe terminar, yo soy solo el sirviente

Duo. No seas ridículo Quatre, me gustas mucho

Quatre. Y usted también me gusta señor, pero está mal

Duo no se resiste las ganas y nuevamente besa a Quatre con gran pasión, rápidamente Quatre contesta a los besos de Duo y ambos se dirigen al baño de aquel cuarto, Duo quita con rapidez las ropas de Quatre y tienen relaciones en el suelo de aquel baño

Escenario: La misma casa de Duo, ambos trabajadores de él platican

Traize. Escúchalos, creen que no sabemos nada

Dorothy. Es verdad, el otro día los vi hacerlo en el estudio, ni siquiera tiempo tuvieron de cerrar bien la puerta

Traize. Conozco a Duo desde que era un niño, se cansará de él pronto y buscará un nuevo amante

Dorothy. Es verdad, yo no lo conozco tanto como tú pero le he conocido tantos amantes

Escenario: El suelo del baño del cuarto de Duo, Quatre acostado sobre él y acariciando su pecho, Duo abrazándolo con un solo brazo y con su otra mano agarrando la de Quatre mientras lo acaricia a Duo. Duo hace un comentario sarcástico a Quatre acerca de su resistencia por la relación de ambos, ya que acababan de tener sexo y él no se ha quejado por ello, Quatre deja de acariciar el pecho de Duo y comienza a besarlo

Duo. ¿Ves?, a ti no te parece tan mala nuestra relación

Quatre. Ya te dije que también me gustas, no es ningún sacrificio estar contigo

Duo. Quatre, ¿hacemos un 69?

Quatre. Eres el jefe

Duo. Entonces quiero uno

Quatre se inca y después se acomoda para hacer lo que Duo desea, Quatre agarra el miembro de Duo y lo acaricia lentamente mientras Duo acaricia los glúteos de Quatre para prepararlo en recibir dos de sus dedos que introduce después, Quatre mete el miembro de Duo hasta la mitad y juega su lengua en él, Duo está complacido con lo que Quatre hace y él mete su lengua al sacar los dedos, Quatre mete totalmente el miembro de Duo y lo saca después, vuelve a meterlo y sacarlo cada vez con más rapidez, Duo mete después tres dedos en Quatre a la vez que acaricia el miembro de Quatre, quien continúa metiendo y sacando el miembro de Duo hasta que él llena su boca con su líquido, Duo continúa con sus dedos dentro y el miembro de Quatre en su mano, Quatre está realmente excitado con las acciones de Duo y él también mete dos de sus dedos en Duo, cuando los saca, Duo deja la posición anteriormente propuesta y se encima en Quatre quedando ambos frente a frente, los dos se besan apasionadamente y Duo se retira un poco para abrir las piernas de Quatre todo lo que pueda y entrar en él, Quatre jadea un poco y agarra su propio miembro y lo acaricia hasta llenar su vientre con su propio líquido, Duo llena a Quatre y sale de él, se acerca al estómago de Quatre y lame de aquel líquido

Escenario: La casa de Duo en la sala, una nueva carta acaba de llegar con las mismas características de la anterior, al abrirla, un mensaje de muerte un poco distinto al anterior pero con el mismo osito panda dibujado al calce de la hoja, Traize se asusta un poco y decide enseñársela a Duo en cuanto acabe su asunto con Quatre

Escenario: La habitación de Duo. Ambos amantes ya vestidos y Quatre dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación, antes de hacerlo es jalado por Duo para besarlo, Quatre se aparta pero no enojado, sino provocativo y sale de la habitación, Duo ríe mientras piensa que Quatre es muy sexy. Al ver Traize, que Quatre sale de la habitación de Duo toca a la puerta y se anuncia, Duo abre la puerta

Duo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Traize. Otra carta señor, creo que ya debe comenzar a preocuparse

Duo. Ya te dije que solo se trata de niñadas o de un truco para sacarme dinero, es todo

Traize. Creo que se debe contratar un par de guaruras

Duo. ¿Estas loco?, eso va en contra de mi imagen como estrella de Rock

Traize. ¿Qué importa la imagen?, lo importante es su bienestar señor

Duo. Por favor Traize, si en 18 años no me ha pasado nada ¿por qué habría de pasar ahora?

Traize. Veo que es imposible convencerle, usted manda y ya sabe lo que hace, es usted ya muy mayorcito

Duo. Uyuyui, gracias Traize, es lo que quiero que comprendas, hace años que deje de ser un niño

Traize. ¿Y por qué será que no se comporta como tal?

Duo. Harás que me enfade, mejor déjame solo, me tengo que dormir para resistir el concierto de mañana

Traize. Así será, que pase buena noche señor

Duo. Buena noche Traize, usted siempre tan amable

Traize sale de la habitación de Duo y el se quita la ropa para colocarse la pijama, de repente el teléfono suena y Duo contesta, una extraña voz le dice que él morirá después de un concierto y después cuelga sin dejar tiempo a Duo de decir o preguntar algo; Duo continúa en su idea de que no pasaba de palabras y no dice a nadie acerca de dicha llamada, y mucho menos a Traize, quien era su fiel acompañante de hace años.

Escenario: El comedor de la casa al día siguiente, Duo acababa de bajar a desayunar siendo recibido por Traize y sus demás trabajadores, Duo voltea hacia la cocina y le sonríe a Quatre, él también le sonríe acompañado de una sensual mirada, Duo camina y se sienta en su lugar, rápidamente le sirven de comer

Traize. Espero le guste el desayuno señor, ésta vez Quatre lo ha preparado con todo su esmero

Duo. Seguramente sabe genial

Traize. Hoy es su concierto señor en el Auditorio de la calle Orizon

Duo. Ya lo sé, y quiero que se tenga todo preparado para eso

Traize. Como usted diga señor, yo me encargo que todo esté en orden para la noche

Duo. Gracias Traize

Después del desayuno Duo se levanta y sube a su recámara, minutos después llega Quatre y sigilosamente entra en ella, Duo lo ve y rápidamente lo besa para después dirigirse a su cuello y bajar sus manos a la cadera del chico rubio, poco a poco Quatre hace que Duo lo suelta y después lo mira a los ojos

Quatre. ¿Me llevarás al concierto de ahora?

Duo. Creo que ésta vez no podré Quatre, lo siento

Quatre. Al anterior tampoco me llevaste

Duo. Es que no podemos exponer nuestra relación

Quatre. ¿Acaso tenemos una relación?, tu y yo solamente tenemos sexo y no sale de ahí, nunca quieres que nadie se entere, solo soy un juguete para ti

Duo. No hagas dramas Quatre, sería muy incómodo que se dieran cuenta en la casa

Quatre. Es que yo ya me cansé, me gustas mucho

Duo. Quatre, desde un principio quedamos en que esto era solo una aventura, cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar de mí

Quatre. Eso ya lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo nuestro creciera

Duo. Pero claro que crece, ¿o acaso no siempre intentamos nuevas poses?

Quatre. Solo en cuanto al sexo, es todo lo que nos une

Duo. Eso no es verdad, también somos amigos

Quatre. ¿Sabes que?, antes que me enamore de ti, mejor dejamos esto ¿sí?

Duo. Pero Quatre

Quatre. Es mejor así, no quiero estar en una relación que no me lleva a nada

Duo. Esta bien, yo no te puedo obligar a nada

Quatre. Y ahora que ya no tenemos una relación, ¿me llevas a tu concierto?, recuerda que yo soy tu admirador número uno

Duo. Está bien, irás al concierto, pero tendrás que verlo atrás del escenario

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque todas las entradas están agotadas, en el lugar no hay cupo para nadie más

Quatre. Esta bien, acepto, bien, debo regresar a mis labores

Duo. ¿No me das un beso de despedida?

Quatre. Señor

Duo. Es broma hombre, te puedes retirar

Quatre sale de la habitación de Duo y regresa a sus labores, a los pocos minutos Duo baja y agarra la correspondencia que se encuentra en la mesa, una carta le llama la atención y es la primera que abre, se trata de otro anónimo con amenaza de muerte y adjuntas unas fotografías de Duo en varios de sus conciertos, y al calce de la hoja otro osito panda dibujado, Duo agarra la carta, la hace bolitas y la tira al suelo un poco enojado; al parecer la situación de los anónimos comenzaba a incomodarle

Escenario: El Auditorio a una hora del concierto, una de las admiradoras de Duo lo visita en su camerino con un pase VIP, su admiradora trae un ramo de rosas para Duo, él se muestra amable con ella pero a la vez indiferente

Catherine. Eres genial Duo, tengo todos tus discos

Duo. Gracias, tu también eres genial

Catherine. Que emoción, dijiste que soy genial, ¿me das un autógrafo?

Duo. Claro que sí, ¿dónde?

Catherine. ¿Me lo puedes poner en el seno derecho?

Duo. Sería atrevido de mi parte

Catherine. No, como crees, ¿si?, por favor

Duo. Está bien, ven

Catherine. Toma, con ésta pluma

Duo. Tienes bonitos senos, ¿puedo agarrar uno?

Catherine. Claro que sí, ¡qué emoción!

Duo sube la parte derecha de la blusa de la muchacha y agarra su seno con la mano izquierda y con la otra sostiene la pluma escribiendo después el autógrafo, suelta a la chica y baja nuevamente le blusa

Catherine. Creo que moriré, esto es increíble ¿de verdad pasó?

Duo. Claro, oye, después del concierto ¿quisieras ir a mi casa?

Catherine. ¡¿De verdad?!

Duo. Claro que sí, nos divertiremos

Catherine. Entonces hasta pronto

Duo. Vienes para acá ¿eh?

Catherine. Ni loca faltaría

Catherine sale muy contenta del camerino de Duo y él solamente se recarga en el asiento, en ese momento sale Traize detrás de las cortinas y se acerca a Duo

Traize. ¿Otra chica señor?

Duo. Se ve que me puede entretener un rato

Traize. Perdone mi indiscreción pero, ¿no son muchas las personas que usted lleva?

Duo. ¿Te molesta?, o ya sé ¿acaso quieres que te consiga una a ti?

Traize. Por Dios señor, yo soy casado, no me refería a eso

Duo. ¿Entonces a qué?

Traize. Tal vez sería conveniente que busque a alguien de forma seria, ya sea mujer para casarse con ella, u hombre para llevarlo a vivir a la casa, sé que a usted le gustan ambos sexos, ¿qué opina?

Duo. Para nada Traize, así me gusta y seguiré así

Traize. ¿No se siente vacío señor?

Duo. Todo el tiempo, nada me llena realmente y lo sabes

Traize. Usted cambió mucho señor

Duo. Traize, ¿tú conociste bien a mis padres?

Traize. Claro que sí señor, trabajé para ellos varios años

Duo. ¿Podrías decirme como actuaban ellos?

Traize. Se querían mucho señor, todo el tiempo se veía cuanto se amaban, parecían un par de novios adolescentes

Duo. Nunca he sabido como es una relación con un compromiso serio, tal vez por eso no me llama la atención una pareja formal

Traize. ¿Ni por lo que acabo de contarle?

Duo. No, pero gracias por hablarme de mis padres, me gusta oír acerca de ellos

Traize. Es verdad, usted no los recuerdas, tenía solamente cuatro años cuando murieron

Duo. Bien, no hablemos de cosas tristes, hoy hay concierto

Traize. Yo me retiro señor, suerte

Duo. Gracias Traize, como siempre

Escenario: El concierto daba inicio, ya había pasado la hora que faltaba para que comenzara, Duo se mostraba como siempre muy animado así como su público, sus fans gritaban a todo pulmón cuanto lo amaban y eso lo entusiasmaba siempre. La persona que le miraba a lo lejos atrás de todo el público estaba de nuevo ahí, tomando fotos del concierto como siempre lo hacía; Quatre también veía entusiasmado el concierto pero atrás del escenario, él admiraba mucho a Duo pero también comenzaba a sentir algo más por él, aunque trataba de hacerse el tonto y no admitirlo. Después del concierto, Quatre se acerca a Duo para felicitarlo por tan grandioso espectáculo, pero antes de llegar a él llega Catherine y entusiasmada lo abraza, Duo contesta a ese abrazo, Quatre solo los ve y se va corriendo del camerino, desmontan el escenario y regresan a casa de Duo en la limosina, a Quatre lo mandan a un lado del chofer porque en la parte de atrás solamente se encuentran Duo y Catherine

Trowa. ¿Qué te pasa?

Quatre. Allá están, follando como locos

Trowa. No te pongas triste, sabías muy bien como es el señor

Quatre. Si pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme así

Trowa. Ay Quatre, ¿ves?, si hubieses aceptado salir conmigo no estuvieras así

Quatre. ¿Otra vez Trowa?, como eres enfadoso

Trowa. Yo te quiero Quatre

Quatre. Ya sé, pero yo quiero al señor

Trowa. Pero él a ti no

Quatre. ¿Ves?, yo quiero al señor, tu me quieres a mí y el señor no me pela en serio, así que ni tú ni yo ¿eh?

Trowa. Ya dejaré de molestarte entonces

Quatre. Gracias

Escenario: La habitación de Quatre, él se encontraba muy triste porque en la habitación de Duo estaban él y Catherine desde hace varias horas, se sentía sumamente celoso por lo que sabía hacían esos dos, Dorothy llega después a la habitación

Dorothy. Por fin se fue la chica esa, ve que hora es, que aguante el del señor

Quatre. Cállate Dorothy ¿quieres?

Dorothy. Tú lo quieres ¿verdad?

Quatre. No

Dorothy. Como no, mírate estas súper celoso

Quatre. Eso no es verdad, solamente tengo sueño

Dorothy. Ya me daba que esto pasaría, por eso dudaba en pedirle al señor que te dejase trabajar para él

Quatre. Ay primita, nadie te obligó a nada

Dorothy. Te urgía el trabajo

Quatre. Ya olvidemos eso, la verdad si estoy celoso ¿y qué?, ¿quién no se enamoraría del señor?, es apuesto, inteligente, rico y muy buena persona, además canta y baila divino

Dorothy. Estas bien clavadísimo

Quatre. Claro que sí, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie

Dorothy. Así como no divulgué que ustedes follaban por toda la casa

Quatre. Que vergüenza ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Dorothy. No fui solo yo, así que para la otra, discreción, niño depravado

Quatre. Tienes razón, pero ya terminamos eso

Dorothy. Me parece lo mejor, ¿por qué no le haces caso a Trowa el chofer?, también es lindo y muy apuesto

Quatre. Ay no, no tiene dinero, no canta, no baila sexy ni hace nada divertido, es solo un chofer, no es emocionante

Dorothy. Ay primo, que mal estas, pero es tú vida

Dorothy se acuesta en su cama y se dispone a dormir, en cambio, Quatre solo se acuesta y cierra sus ojos, cuando se da cuenta que su prima ha quedado dormida se levanta y dirige a la habitación de su jefe, cuando entra lo ve acostado, se acerca a la cama y se mete entre las sábanas, Quatre estira sus manos y abraza a Duo de la cintura, él sonríe y coloca sus manos sobre las de Quatre

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Solo vine a visitarte

Duo. Creí que ya no querías algo conmigo

Quatre. ¿Y crees que puedo aguantar estar sin ti?

Duo. Quatre, yo no quiero que te enamores de mí, sabes como soy a la perfección, hoy estuve con esa chica toda la noche, y ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, no voy a cambiar

Quatre. Pero aún así, sabiendo eso, no me puedo resistir a estar lejos de ti, aunque sufra porque no me correspondes, yo me siento dichoso entre tus brazos

Duo. Hoy estoy muy cansado

Quatre. Permíteme solamente dormir entre tus brazos ¿sí?

Duo. Está bien, pero ¿no tendrás problemas?

Quatre. Siempre me despierto antes que Dorothy, no hay problema

Duo se da media vuelta y abraza a Quatre, le da un beso y él se acurruca entre sus brazos. Al día siguiente Quatre se despierta muy temprano y sale de la habitación de Duo, todos los habitantes permanecían dormidos, Quatre sale al jardín y se encuentra a Trowa sentado afuera del automóvil, él se acerca y se sienta a un lado de él

Quatre. ¿Está bien hoy?

Trowa. ¿De qué hablas?

Quatre. Si salimos hoy, una cita

Trowa. ¿De verdad?

Quatre. Si, hablo en serio

Trowa. Espera, ¿no será que el señor ya te mandó por un tubo?

Quatre. Claro que no, de hecho, ayer dormí en su cuarto, aunque no hicimos nada

Trowa. ¿Entonces por qué tan de repente aceptas salir conmigo

Quatre. Si no quieres no, solamente quería darte una oportunidad

Trowa. Ah, o sea que me estas haciendo un favor

Quatre. Yo no dije eso Trowa

Trowa. Pero eso insinúas con darme una oportunidad, ¿sabes qué?, vete al diablo, ya no quiero salir contigo

Quatre. ¡Cómo quieras!... ¡Idiota!

Trowa se va muy molesto y sin hacer caso a los insultos de Quatre, quien también da media vuelta muy enojado y se va.

Escenario: La habitación de Duo, acababa de llegar del gimnasio y se disponía a tomar un baño cuando de repente suena el teléfono, Duo lo toma con normalidad y se acerca a contestar no esperando que lo haga alguno de sus sirvientes desde alguna otra habitación, cuando Duo levanta la bocina una melodía se escucha, y reconoce en ella la primera canción que cantase en un concierto, solo la melodía suena, nadie contesta del otro lado

Duo. ¿Quién habla?... conteste, ¿es esto una broma?

Anónimo. Hola Duo Maxwell

Duo. ¿Quién habla?, ya me di cuenta que es una voz distorsionada ¿qué quiere?

Anónimo. Eres lo máximo, te adoro

Duo. ¿Quién es?

Anónimo. Por eso debes morir, debes inmortalizar tu voz

Duo. ¿Qué trata de decir con eso?

Anónimo. Morirás en uno de tus conciertos más importantes, de esa forma todo mundo recordará tu excelente presencia en el escenario

Duo. ¡Ya deje de mandar notas a mi casa y de molestarme!

Anónimo. Recuerda, todos deben recordar tu gloriosa muerte en escena... que comience el espectáculo, Jajajajaja Jajajajaja

Duo. ¿Bueno, bueno?, ¡maldita sea!

Duo baja corriendo las escaleras a donde se encuentra siempre Traize, al verlo entrar a la habitación se sorprende un poco, Duo se da cuenta que Traize trae en su mano un teléfono celular que esconde en cuanto él entra, Duo no le toma importancia pero tampoco dice nada al respecto

Traize. ¿Qué pasa señor?, me asustó

Duo. Acaban de llamarme, me han amenazado con matarme en uno de mis conciertos más importantes

Traize. ¿Qué?, Dios, eso es horrible, ¿qué más le dijeron?

Duo. Que yo debía morir así para inmortalizar mi voz

Traize. ¿Lo ve?, y usted no quería hacer caso a esas amenazas

Duo. Creo que debes contratar vigilancia

Traize. Yo me encargo de eso señor, por cierto... mucho cuidado

Duo. ¿Eh?... si, lo tendré

Duo se va ahora si preocupado por su seguridad, ya que al día siguiente daría un concierto al aire libre en una playa de Miami, en la casa todos estaban advertidos de no dar información a desconocidos y de interceptar todas las llamadas, además no se les permitía salir de la casa sin compañía de un guardia de seguridad

Quatre. Tengo miedo, no quiero que te maten

Duo. Tranquilo, Traize se está encargando de todo, confío en él

Quatre. ¿Sabes?, últimamente he notado que él se comporta extraño

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Quatre. El otro día salió sigilosamente a la media noche

Duo. ¿Solo?

Quatre. Si, iba solo él

Duo. ¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

Quatre. ¿Por qué habría de salir sin avisarte o así de sospechoso?

Duo. Tienes razón, pero no creo que sea algo malo

Quatre. De todos modos ten cuidado, hasta que no sepas quien quiere matarte, todos pueden ser culpables ¿lo sabes verdad?

Duo. Es verdad, gracias Quatre

Quatre. De nada

Escenario: La sala de la casa de Duo, por la tarde antes del concierto, Traize manda llamar a Duo con Dorothy para que baje a la sala ya que tiene algo importante que decirle, Duo baja inmediatamente y al lado de Traize ve sentado a alguien desconocido para él, muy apuesto y con actitud muy seria, a primera vista Duo se impresiona de esa persona, Traize y esa persona cuando ven a Duo llegar se ponen de pie, Duo se sienta y ellos dos se sientan un poco después

Traize. Duo, quiero presentarte a Heero Yuy, de ahora en adelante tu guardaespaldas personal

Duo. Mucho gusto

Heero. Lo mismo digo, me gusta mucho su música

Duo. Gracias

Traize. Bien, yo debo salir para hacer unas cosas, no tardo

Duo. ¿Qué cosas?

Traize. Personales señor, personales... cuídese mucho por favor

Duo. Lo haré

Heero. Bien, platícame acerca de esas llamadas y de esas cartas

Duo. Solo he recibido dos llamadas, las cartas las tiraba y ni leía, solo una

Heero. Debemos encontrar a esa persona, así que cualquier información me es útil, soy ex trabajador de la CIA y estuve un tiempo en el FBI, pero ahora me dedico a trabajos independientes, así que le garantizo atraparé al culpable

Duo. Usted es muy interesante Heero

Heero. Señor, puede tutearme

Duo. Tu también

Heero. No acostumbro tutear a mis jefes, pero volviendo al tema, si sospecha de alguien o si tiene algo que nos pueda ayudar por favor solo dígame

Duo. Aún nada

Heero. ¿Me podría enseñar algunas cartas si es que las tiene?

Duo. Tengo solo una

Heero. ¿Puedo verla?

Duo. Ahora la traigo

Duo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a las escaleras, Heero lo ve marcharse y no evita ver un poco más abajo y fijar la vista en el trasero de Duo, discretamente voltea a otro lado y espera que Duo regrese con la carta, cuando Heero la lee no nota algo que pueda ayudarle

Duo. ¿Qué piensas?

Heero. Típico, la han hecho con recortes del periódico y con sumo cuidado para no dejar huellas digitales

Duo. Y las llamadas las hacían con una máquina para distorsionar la voz

Heero. Ya veo

Duo. Además, algo que note es un pequeño oso panda dibujado al final de la hoja

Heero. ¿Eso le da alguna pista o algo?

Duo. No

Heero. Trabajaremos en eso, no se preocupe, de lo mejor de usted en el concierto de hoy

Duo. Así será

Escenario: Una playa de Miami, Duo dando su concierto de la mejor forma que puede, alrededor de la playa y los hoteles había mucha vigilancia, cuidando mucho que nadie cargase alguna arma de fuego, Heero detrás del escenario cuidando de Duo, y atrás de toda la multitud la persona que siempre le seguía a todos los conciertos y tomaba fotos clandestinas

Escenario: La casa de Duo; en la sala se encuentra Quatre mirando por la ventana muy preocupado por Duo y su seguridad, por ahí estaba su prima Dorothy que lo ve preocupado y se acerca colocando sus manos en los hombros de Quatre

Dorothy. También estas preocupado ¿verdad?

Quatre. Yo creo que todos en la casa

Dorothy. Olvídate de él Quatre, nunca será para ti

Quatre. Ese nuevo tipo que llegó, Duo hablaba de él conmigo y parece que le ha gustado

Dorothy. ¿Y estas celoso?

Quatre. Si, sé que solamente lo quiere para un rato como a todos los demás, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así de celoso

Dorothy. ¿Qué pensaste acerca de Trowa?

Quatre. Ay, de ese idiota mejor ni me hables, mira que enojarse porque quise salir con él

Dorothy. ¿De qué forma se lo pediste?

Quatre. Solo dije que está bien, que le daría una oportunidad

Dorothy. Eso suena un poco arrogante

Quatre. ¿Tu también?, ya déjenme en paz, ya no quiso no le daré otra oportunidad, seguiré intentándolo con mi señor

Dorothy. Ay Quatre, pobre de ti

Quatre. Déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?

Dorothy se va dejando a Quatre pensando aún tras aquella ventana. Al terminar el concierto, nada malo había pasado, Duo entra a la limosina con Heero y parten a su casa

Duo. Cuéntame de ti

Heero. No suelo hablar de mi vida personal

Duo. ¿Siempre eres tan serio?

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿No serás amable conmigo?

Heero. Yo cuido de usted, para eso me pagan

Duo. ¿Solo porque te pagan?, entonces si no te pagaran no te importaría que me matasen

Heero. Me importaría porque sería una lástima dejar de escuchar una voz como la suya

Duo. Gracias, ¿ves que si puedes ser amable?

Heero. Me reservaré a continuar hablando

Duo. Ay

Dos días después, las investigaciones de Heero continuaban, Duo ya no recibía llamadas pero seguía recibiendo amenazas de muerte escritas.

Escenario: La antesala de la casa de Duo, ahí se encontraban hablando Trowa y Duo, en ese momento Quatre baja las escaleras y los ve platicando, Trowa se va y Quatre se acerca a Duo

Quatre. ¿De qué hablaban?

Duo. Solo me pidió la noche libre

Quatre. ¿Para?

Duo. Tiene una cita hoy

Quatre. ¿Ah...sí?

Duo. Si, y se veía muy entusiasmado

Quatre. Bien, yo... ahora vuelvo

Quatre se va corriendo discretamente y se dirige a la habitación de Trowa tocando con fuerza, Trowa se asusta pero después de ver por la mirilla nota que se trata de Quatre y sonríe, se acomoda la camisa y abre la puerta

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres?

Quatre. Conque vas a salir hoy

Trowa. ¿Y?

Quatre. ¿No que yo te gustaba mucho?

Trowa. Si, pero como no quiero que me hagas el favor de salir conmigo y como veo que estas muy clavado con el señor pues mejor salgo con alguien que sí se interese en mí

Quatre. Ah, ya veo

Trowa. ¿Estas celoso?

Quatre. ¿Yo celoso de un chofer como tú?, si como no, es que solo quería demostrarte que haces el ridículo, como alguien como yo no te hace caso entonces sales con la primer persona que se te postra enfrente... patético

Trowa. ¿Un chofer como yo?, pero si tu barres la basura de la gente rica ¿no?, por lo menos me subo a una limosina

Quatre. Pe... pero, a mí el jefe me tiene mucha confianza

Trowa. ¿Y?

Quatre. Además he dormido en su cama

Trowa. Pero como una vil puta

Quatre. No me ofendas

Trowa. Tú eres quien me llama un simple chofer, pero ¿sabes?, el único patético eres tú, porque yo hoy saldré con alguien que me quiere y no me meto a la cama de alguien que solo me quiere para darle placer

Quatre. ¡Vete al diablo!

Quatre le da una cachetada a Trowa y sale muy enojado de la habitación del mismo, Trowa se soba la mejilla y sonríe diciéndose que Quatre está celoso de que él saliese con alguien esa noche; más tarde la persona con quien él iba a salir llega a la casa de Duo y salen de ahí, Quatre les miraba por la ventana y enojado cierra la cortina

Trowa. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo

Reelena. Ya sabes que estoy para ayudarte amigo

Trowa. Se creyó que era una cita de amor, espero que escarmiente un poco y se olvide de su enamoramiento tonto por el señor que no lo va a llevar a nada bueno

Reelena. Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

Trowa. Si, desde que entró a trabajar a casa del señor me cautivó, esa cabellera rubia y esa forma de caminar, esos ojos y esos labios, lo amo

Reelena. ¿Y él que siente por ti?

Trowa. Nada especial, parece que comienzo a gustarle, pero solo eso, jamás le daré lo que el señor podría darle, y él parece un poco ambicioso

Reelena. ¿Dinero?

Trowa. Si, se cree que él no es tan poca cosa y que merece un hombre con mucho dinero que le cumpla todos sus caprichos, él es muy vanidoso

Reelena. Se nota, la foto que me mostraste, él se ve un poco soberbio, viste muy bien para ser solamente un criado

Trowa. Me siento muy mal por no poder ofrecerle algo a la altura de su ego

Reelena. Déjalo que se de cuenta que eso no es lo que importa en la vida, debe aprender a valorar las cosas buenas de la vida, no te esfuerces en darle algo fuera de tu alcance, espera un poco, verás que él cambiará y se dará cuenta

Trowa. Me apoyas mucho, gracias

Reelena. Para servirte

Escenario: La casa de Duo por la tarde del día siguiente

Duo. Quiero salir ésta noche

Heero. Pero debe permanecer aquí hasta que encontremos a esa persona que lo quiere matar

Duo. Que aburrido, necesito salir, conocer gente, divertirme

Heero. Su seguridad está primero

Duo. Al diablo Heero, me siento asfixiado aquí

Heero. Ni modo señor, se queda y ya

Duo. Que desesperante eres... me voy a mi habitación, y no me sigas

Duo se va muy enojado y avienta la puerta de su cuarto, Heero solamente ríe discretamente. Quatre camina cerca de la habitación de Traize, se asoma curiosamente y ve a Traize guardar en uno de los buroes de la cama una pistola lentamente, Quatre se asusta y sale lenta y discretamente de ese pasillo, cuando está fuera de que Traize se de cuenta sube corriendo a la habitación de Duo y toca la puerta, Duo abre muy enojado aún por la plática con Heero

Duo. ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Quatre. No seas grosero conmigo, es que vi algo raro

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. Vi a Traize portando una pistola

Duo. ¿En serio?, pero seguramente es por protección

Quatre. Confías mucho en él ¿verdad?

Duo. Bastante, cuidó de mí desde que mis padres murieron, sería incapaz de dañarme

Quatre. Esta bien, como digas

Duo. ¿Por qué me miraste así?

Quatre. Hace días que no tenemos relaciones

Duo. Quatre

Quatre. Esta bien, si no quieres no

Duo. ¿Crees que no quiero, crees que no me excitas solo de verte?, eres sensacional, estas tan... tan antojable

Quatre. ¿De verdad te excito?

Duo. Si tan solo con verte, como mueves esas caderas cuando caminas

Quatre. ¿Entonces porque no me tomas aquí y ahora?

Duo. No quiero herir tus sentimientos

Quatre. Hieres mi cuerpo si no lo tocas

Duo. Oh Quatre, me encantas

Quatre. Tómame Duo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos desfallezcan

Duo. No me tientes, mi carne es débil cuando susurras así

Quatre. Lo necesito Duo, te necesito, tus manos en mi cuerpo, ¿no entiendes?

Duo. Quatre

Quatre. Házmelo

Duo no resiste más y toma a Quatre en sus brazos con un gran beso apasionado y sus manos en su trasero tocando y sobando sensualmente, Quatre jadea del placer que le causan las caricias de Duo en su cuerpo y muerde sensualmente sus labios para después fundirse en otro gran beso con Duo, él dirige sus manos a la cadera de Quatre y después las baja hasta las piernas y las abre lentamente y levantándolas con pasión rodeando su cadera con ellas, entre besos Duo lleva a Quatre y lo acuesta en la cama, ahí lo besa y lentamente quita las ropas una a una que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Quatre, al quitar la ropa interior nota en Quatre una excitación que lo hace morderse con fuerza los labios, Duo dirige su mano y la acaricia con sensualidad de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, Quatre cierra sus ojos y se agarra de las sábanas, Duo suelta el miembro de Quatre y comienza a desnudarse él, Quatre abre sus ojos y lo ve con ojos llenos de deseo, Duo se quita toda la ropa y también deja al descubierto su excitación, Quatre no resiste las ganas y se deja ir sobre el miembro de Duo sacando su lengua y acariciando con ella, Duo dirige sus manos al cabello de Quatre y lo acaricia, Quatre mete el miembro de Duo a su boca y Duo jala con fuerza el cabello de Quatre, quien después baja una de sus manos y se acaricia así mismo, Duo ve a Quatre tocarse y eso lo excita más, retira un poco la cabeza de Quatre haciendo que saque su miembro de la boca del chico rubio y se encima en él besándolo en los labios y bajando por su cuerpo hasta tocar su miembro con los labios y abriendo sus piernas, lentamente introduce dos dedos en él al tiempo que su miembro está dentro de su boca, Quatre está realmente excitado y comienza a gemir con fuerza hasta que se derrama en boca de Duo, él se levanta y agarra las piernas de Quatre con ambas manos y ambas piernas las pone en su hombro izquierdo bajando después una lentamente y acercándose para entrar en Quatre, él está apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre la cama y con su mano libre acaricia su miembro, Duo está muy excitado más de ver a Quatre masturbarse que por estar dentro de él, por su parte Quatre cierra fuertemente sus ojos gimiendo fuertemente de placer y lamiendo a la vez sus labios, Duo está a punto de vaciarse pero no lo hace dentro de Quatre, sino que se sale y continúa con su mano derramándose encima de Quatre y bañándolo con su esencia, Quatre vuelve a derramarse cayendo su líquido sobre él, Duo baja la pierna de Quatre y comienza a lamer el vientre de Quatre subiendo al pecho donde aún tiene Quatre el líquido de ambos, Duo toma un poco con sus dedos y los mete a la boca de Quatre después metiéndolos a la suya y al sacarlos vuelve a agarrar un poco de líquido metiendo esos dedos dentro de Quatre y moviéndolos ahí, Quatre acaricia las sábanas mientras se muerde los labios sensualmente, Duo baja de nuevo y abre las piernas de Quatre hasta más no poder, saca su lengua y la mete en Quatre moviéndola ahí, Quatre se jala su propio cabello y vuelve a gemir de placer, Duo saca su lengua poco después y vuelve a meter un dedo en Quatre pero hasta el fondo, Quatre abre sus ojos y se queja levemente pero con voz alta, Duo saca el dedo y lo vuelve a meter con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior, a Quatre le encanta eso y pide más a Duo, entonces comienza a meter y sacar su dedo repetidas veces con la misma fuerza, Duo saca su dedo y éste está muy mojado, lo dirige a la boca de Quatre y lo mete, Quatre agarra la mano de Duo y lame sensualmente su dedo, cuando lo ha limpiado totalmente suelta la mano de Duo y ambos se acuestan en la cama

Duo. ¡Uf!, eres excelente Quatre, sabes como hacer que llegue a las nubes

Quatre. Tú también

Duo. De todos mis amantes tú eres el que más me ha hecho sentir placer

Quatre. Duo, ¿a ti no te gusta que te penetren?

Duo. No

Quatre. ¿Ya lo has hecho?

Duo. No

Quatre. ¿No te gustaría?

Duo. No me gusta que me posesionen

Quatre. Se siente muy bien, sobre todo si están tan bien dotados como tú

Duo. ¿Te gusta mucho que te penetren?

Quatre. Si

Duo. ¿Lo has hecho tú solo con algún objeto?

Quatre. No

Duo. ¿Te gustaría?

Quatre. La verdad no, me gustan las cosas de verdad

Duo. Perdón por esa pregunta tan tonta

Quatre. Tú si lo has hecho ¿verdad?

Duo. Una sola vez, tenía curiosidad por saber que se siente que estén dentro de ti y compré una de esas cosas

Quatre. ¿Un consolador?

Duo. Como se llame

Quatre. ¿Y que tal?

Duo. No sé si sea igual pero fue muy doloroso, no sé como pueden soportar eso los gays

Quatre. Cuando te acostumbras deja de ser doloroso, ¿por qué dijiste eso de los gays?, yo pensé que tú también lo eras, o mejor dicho, bisexual

Duo. No me considero gay o completamente bisexual, prefiero a las mujeres

Quatre. ¿Entonces por qué te metes con hombres?

Duo. Una vez en preparatoria nos pusimos de acuerdo unos amigos y yo, tuvimos sexo con un sexo servidor, queríamos saber que se sentía hacérselo a un hombre, yo no encontré mayor diferencia y de vez en cuando lo hago así

Quatre. ¿Entonces soy uno de esos pocos?

Duo. Solo se lo he hecho a tres hombres

Quatre. ¿Quiénes?

Duo. Al sexo servidor, a un chico de la facultad y a ti

Quatre. ¿Y por qué al chico de la facultad?

Duo. Era mi compañero de cuarto, era gay, acababa de terminar con su chico y yo hice que se acostara conmigo, sentía curiosidad por volver a hacerlo con otro hombre, pero le aclaré que yo no era gay

Quatre. ¿Y por qué a mí?

Duo. No te ofendas pero pareces muy femenino, me cautivaste con esas caderas desde la primera vez

Quatre. ¿Entonces tienes el sueño de casarte con alguien?, alguna chica

Duo. Jamás me he enamorado, no pienso comenzar ahora

Quatre. Cada vez que te conozco me gustas más

Duo. Creo que ésta debe ser la última vez que lo hagamos, seamos buenos amigos

Quatre. Pero te quiero

Duo. Precisamente por eso, yo a ti solo te aprecio

Quatre. ¿No puedes intentar quererme?

Duo. Lo siento Quatre

Quatre. Yo tengo mis esperanzas Duo, y no las abandonaré

Quatre se acurruca en Duo y cierra sus ojos, Duo acaricia el cabello de Quatre y así se quedan por unos momentos, ninguno quería ya seguir hablando, a Duo le dolía que Quatre estuviese enamorado de él porque él solamente lo veía como a un buen amigo, y lastimarlo era lo último que deseaba, y por su parte, Quatre sufría mucho porque Duo no lo amase, pero a pesar de eso él tenía la esperanza que Duo algún día lo quisiese.

Escenario: Las afueras de la casa de Duo, quien se estaba escapando de su cuarto por la ventana que daba al jardín, pero con lo que él no contaba es que Heero lo observaba a lo lejos, Duo sale de la casa y Heero lo sigue sigilosamente, Duo entra a un antro y pide una bebida, minutos después, una chica se acerca a él y lo invita a bailar, Duo no tiene ganas de hacerlo y mejor le pide que se siente con él

Hilde. A mí no me engañas

Duo. ¿Qué?

Hilde. Eres Duo Maxwell ¿verdad?

Duo. Sht, calla, nadie debe saberlo

Hilde. Podrás ponerte esas gafas, esa gorra y vestirte así, pero yo te reconocería de todas formas, soy tu fan, no número uno, eso solo lo dicen los estúpidos

Duo. Oye, me caíste muy bien, a mí también me choca que digan ser fans número uno

Hilde. Soy Hilde ¿y tú?, Jajajajaja

Duo. Edgard Lumiere ésta noche

Hilde. Jajajajaja, bonito nombre

Duo. Es el que siempre uso cuando salgo

Hilde. ¿Cuándo darás tú próximo concierto?

Duo. Aún no me lo han dicho, pero estoy un poco enfadado de eso

Hilde mira a los ojos a Duo detenidamente y sonríe, Duo pregunta que está pensando y Hilde contesta que en una travesura, se acerca a él, lo besa en los labios y se retira coquetamente, Duo sonríe, agarra a Hilde del cuello, la lleva hacia él y le da un beso, Hilde contesta y rápidamente se entienden, Hilde se acerca más a Duo y se abrazan; Heero los observa a lo lejos y solamente desvía su mirada hacia otro lado. Más tarde en ese mismo antro, Duo está por retirarse

Duo. ¿Sabes?, creo que debemos volver a vernos

Hilde. ¿De verdad?

Duo. Dame tú teléfono, te llevaré a mi próximo concierto

Hilde. No lo puedo creer ¿de verdad?

Duo. Claro, me gustaste, eres muy bonita, además me caíste muy bien

Hilde. Y ni que digo de ti, me encantas

Duo. Bien, entonces nos veremos después

Hilde se acerca a Duo y le da un beso en la mejilla, mete su mano a su bolso y saca lapicera y papel, anota su teléfono y lo da a Duo, él también se acerca a Hilde y le da un beso en los labios, ella lo contesta, después Duo se acerca a la acera y llama a un taxi, pasa uno rápido y él le abre la puerta a ella, paga al taxista y se vuelven a despedir con un beso, cuando el taxi ya va lejos, discretamente Heero se acerca a Duo y se para a un lado de él y le toca el hombro, sin voltear Duo sonríe

Duo. Que astuto, creo que fui tonto al creer que te burlaría

Heero. Te dije que trabajé para la CIA y el FBI ¿crees que eres tan listo como los más grandes criminales a los que me he enfrentado?

Duo. No pareces tan imponente, ya que no has encontrado al causante de mis desvelos

Heero. Me faltan pruebas, es todo

Duo. No sé porque a veces tengo la impresión que coqueteas conmigo

Heero. Jajajajaja, estas estrellas del Rock, se creen Dioses

Duo. No te burles

Heero. Si quieres, cuando ya no trabaje para ti podemos tener algo

Duo. No me insultes, yo no soy gay

Heero. Jajajajaja, entonces yo deberé estar ciego, te he visto besarte con tu criado

Duo. Pero también me has visto con la hermosa chica de hace rato

Heero. Entonces no eres tan hetero como presumes

Duo. Soy liberal, es diferente, sé como divertirme, no me importa si se trata de una mujer o de un hombre

Heero. Jajajajaja

Duo. Deja ya de burlarte de mí

Heero. Eres muy gracioso, me caes bien, además tú te burlaste primero de mí escapándote ésta noche, estamos a mano

Duo. De perdida, llévame a cenar

Heero. ¿Cenar?, pero si no eres gay, yo soy hombre

Duo. Cállate y llévame a cenar

Heero. Como usted mande, es el patrón

Duo. Anda, conozco un buen sitio

Duo le da un empujón a Heero por la espalda y caminan hacia aquel lugar del cual hablaba, al llegar Heero abre una silla a Duo pero él se molesta y se sienta en otro lugar, Heero se ríe y se sienta a un lado de Duo, el mesero llega y ambos piden la carta, Heero voltea a ver a Duo y sonríe notoriamente mientras lo observa firmemente, Duo se da cuenta y se incomoda un poco sin evitar sonrojarse

Duo. ¿Qué diablos me ves?

Heero. Eres lindo

Duo. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así?

Heero. Porque es la verdad, pareces un niño, tu rostro es lindo

Duo. ¿Tú si eres gay?

Heero. Jajajajaja

Duo. ¡Dije que ya no te burlaras!

Heero. Perdón, es que el tono de tú voz es muy lindo también

Duo. Bueno, eres o no eres

Heero. Si

Duo. ¿Y tienes novio?

Heero. No actualmente

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. No he encontrado a alguien que me guste mucho, alguien con un rostro tan lindo, una voz linda también y que además sea una persona maravillosa

Duo. ¿Tú lo dices por?...

Heero. Olvídalo

Heero sonríe pero Duo se queda serio pensando y con la mirada hacia abajo, el mesero llega y entrega las correspondientes órdenes, al terminar la cena, en la cual ninguno había hablado, Heero paga la cuenta y ambos salen rumbo a la casa del cantante, al llegar, Heero acompaña a Duo hasta su cuarto y afuera de él se despiden

Heero. Bien, llegó usted sano y salvo

Duo. ¿Ahora vuelves a hablarme de usted?

Heero. Digamos que hace rato me desligué de mis deberes

Duo. Ah

Heero. Además, acabamos de tener una cita

Duo. ¿Estas loco?, eso no fue ninguna cita, que te quede claro, yo no salgo con hombres

Heero. Esta bien, no se enoje patrón

Duo. Ay, ya vete de aquí

Heero. Nos veremos mañana entonces, y ya no trate de burlarme, porque es imposible

Duo. ¿Es imposible burlarse de usted?

Heero. Afirmativo

Duo se enseria y se acerca a Heero mucho como si fuese a besarlo, Heero no muestra reacción alguna, solamente cierra sus ojos y abre ligeramente su boca, Duo se acerca más y solamente exhala un poco de su aliento en la boca de Heero y se retira

Duo. ¿No que nadie te burlaba?, creíste que iba a besarte

Heero. Me venció hoy, debo admitir que en verdad me creí que lo haría

Duo. ¿Y por qué lo haría?, ya te dije que no soy gay

Heero. Pero no sería la primera vez que besa a un hombre

Duo. No, y no solamente he besado hombres, le he hecho el amor a hombres

Heero. ¿Y se lo han hecho a usted?

Duo. Es algo que no discutiré contigo

Heero. Me parece bien, solamente trabajo para usted, entonces me retiraré a mi habitación, que pase buena noche

Duo. Buena noche y... gracias por la cena

Heero. De nada

Duo se da media vuelta y entra a su habitación, Heero todavía espera unos minutos y se retira a su habitación, al ir allá pasa por la habitación de Traize y escucha que está llamando por teléfono con alguien, se acerca más para intentar oír ya que Traize ha bajado un poco su voz, claro que solo escucha lo que Traize habla

Traize. Si, ya lo sé... pero sabes bien que estoy tomando las medidas pertinentes para que nadie se dé cuenta o sospeche algo... ya te dije que todo saldrá bien... no creo que sospeche de mí, me tiene mucha confianza... el cariño no tiene que ver, aunque le tenga mucho cariño yo... si, eso lo sé muy bien... entonces te lo encargo, estoy en peligro si algo sale mal ¿comprendes?... eso lo sé, también yo, adiós

Traize cuelga el teléfono y Heero se retira de la puerta, se encuentra muy preocupado y decide tomar las medidas necesarias a partir del día siguiente.

Escenario: La sala de la casa de Duo, Heero manda llamar a Traize con Quatre y él rápidamente se reúne con el guardaespaldas de Duo, piden un poco de té a Dorothy y cuando ella lo lleva le piden que los deje solos

Traize. ¿Y bien?

Heero. El señor Duo ya no ha recibido ninguna llamada y la última carta fue hace un par de días, ¿qué piensa usted?

Traize. Me parece bien, hasta estaba pensando en dejar de seguir al supuesto asesino

Heero. Pero la vida del señor aún corre peligro ¿no?

Traize. Eso no lo sé, solo digo que ya no hay tanto peligro

Heero. ¿No tiene miedo de que lo asesinen?

Traize. Claro, él es mí señor hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no veo tanto peligro

Heero. ¿No será que ya no quiere vigilancia en ésta casa?, déjeme decirle que el asesino podría asesinarlo aquí y no en un concierto como lo ha amenazado

Traize. Me sorprende que siendo ex trabajador del FBI saque esas conclusiones, me parece que es mejor analizar el perfil criminal del enemigo con base en las amenazas

Heero. ¿Lo dice por los factores de conducta criminal?

Traize. Así es, hay asesinos que matan de acuerdo a un patrón de conducta determinado, y si el asesino es un desquiciado lo más probable es que siga un patrón criminal y tenga que asesinar de esa forma, no por el simple hecho de asesinar, sino por la forma en que lo hace

Heero. Sé lo que trata de decirme, y eso lo he pensado, pero también puede tratarse de alguien que odia al señor, un posible enemigo, ¿él los tiene?

Traize. No que yo lo sepa

Heero. Tal vez alguien cercano, alguien que pudiese tener envidia de su vida, de sus posesiones, riqueza, fama, etcétera

Traize. Ya le entendí, ¿usted cree que el asesino puede ser alguno de esta casa o cercano a la vida del señor Duo?

Heero. Posiblemente, todo el mundo es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario

Traize. Típica frase del sistema judicial

Heero. Lo sé, pero en éste caso es verdad, me gustaría entrevistar a todos los miembros de la casa, ¿puedo hacerlo?

Traize. Creo que está en su derecho

Heero. Gracias y con permiso

Heero se levanta de la silla un poco desconcertado, no había visto en Traize rasgos de culpabilidad, pero le seguía intrigando la plática telefónica que había llevado a cabo con él, así que decide esperar un poco más y hasta haber terminado de entrevistar a los demás miembros de la casa del cantante

Escenario: La cocina de la casa de Duo, 9:00 de la mañana

Quatre. ¿Y que se le ofrece?

Heero. Solo unas preguntas ¿sí?

Quatre. Usted pregunte

Heero. ¿Hace cuánto trabaja aquí?

Quatre. Casi un año

Heero. ¿Cómo supo del trabajo?

Quatre. Por mi prima, Dorothy, ella tenía un tiempo trabajando aquí

Heero. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Quatre. Tres años

Heero. ¿Solicitaban trabajador?

Quatre. No, ella trabaja para ésta familia, casi dos años después el señor de la casa comenzó su carrera de cantante y yo me entusiasmé, así que le pedí a ella que me consiguiera un trabajo aquí, no solo por el patrón, también por el dinero, claro

Heero. ¿Dinero?, ¿es usted muy pobre?

Quatre. Lo suficiente como para admirar la fortuna de otros

Heero. Ambicioso ¿no?

Quatre. Ambición no, simplemente me gustaría tener lo que siempre me hizo falta

Heero. ¿Tiene usted familia?

Quatre. Mi padre, mis hermanas y mi prima

Heero. Ya veo, entonces ¿usted tiene envidia de las riquezas del señor?

Quatre. ¿Y quién no?, siempre fue rico y ahora que es famoso lo es más

Heero. ¿Qué clase de relación tiene usted con él?

Quatre. De trabajo señor

Heero. Por favor no me mienta, les he visto juntos, besándose

Quatre. Perdóneme, como usted comprenderá, eso no lo puede saber cualquiera

Heero. Pero debe hablarme con la verdad, necesito toda la información que se pueda

Quatre. Está bien, entonces se podría decir que soy su amante, ya sabe, cuando está aburrido y no hay nadie más

Heero. Que baja de autoestima

Quatre. Solo digo la verdad, así es él

Heero. Hablando de eso, ¿conoce usted de alguien que puede odiar al señor?

Quatre. No, simplemente él es genial, dudo que tenga enemigos

Heero. Otra cosa, ¿usted sospecha de alguien en ésta casa que pueda estar implicado?

Quatre. No exactamente, pero él otro día el señor Traize salió de la casa muy sigilosamente después de la media noche, además le he visto un arma en su recámara

Heero. ¿Trata de decirme que usted sospecha de él?

Quatre. Al señor le informé de ambas cosas, pero él no cree que Traize tenga algo que ver

Heero. Veo que le tiene mucha confianza

Quatre. Y cariño, desde pequeño ha sido su única protección

Heero. Ya veo, de quien menos se pensaría ¿cierto?

Quatre. Cierto, yo le dije a Duo que todos éramos sospechosos hasta que no se sepa quien es

Heero. Eso mismo he pensado yo, muchas gracias

Quatre. Para servirle, yo quiero mucho a Duo, no quiero que nada le suceda

Heero. Déjelo en mis manos

Escenario: El jardín trasero de la casa, 11:00 de la mañana

Dorothy. ¿Para que soy buena?

Heero. Solo la interrogaré un poco, ¿puedo?

Dorothy. Por supuesto

Heero. ¿Cuánto hace que trabaja aquí?

Dorothy. Tres años

Heero. ¿Cuál es su relación con el patrón?

Dorothy. Como sabe trabajo para él, él siempre es amable conmigo, pero escasamente hemos entablado una plática

Heero. Ya veo, ¿ha notado usted un cambio de comportamiento en algún miembro de la casa?

Dorothy. No, de nadie, bueno, solamente de mi primo

Heero. Quatre

Dorothy. Exactamente, él

Heero. Sé que es el amante del señor, supongo usted lo sabe

Dorothy. Que vergüenza que lo sepa usted, pero sí, así es

Heero. ¿Desde cuándo lo son?

Dorothy. No sé desde cuando, ya que yo me enteré hace un par de semanas

Heero. Ya veo, ¿y cuáles son esos cambios de los que usted habla?

Dorothy. Últimamente mi primo se ha vuelto más ambicioso y soberbio, yo creo que se debe a la relación que lleva con Duo

Heero. ¿El lo ama?

Dorothy. Si, pero mi patrón no es hombre de una sola persona

Heero. ¿El señor le hace regalos a su primo?

Dorothy. De lo que yo sé, un reloj suizo muy caro de oro, un traje de gala, y unos lentes que a él le gustaron y se los compró

Heero. Veo que no suele hacerlo muy seguido ¿cierto?

Dorothy. El reloj fue por su cumpleaños, el traje porque lo iba a acompañar a una cena de gala de una entrega de premios y los lentes ya le dije porque

Heero. ¿Quatre suele obsesionarse mucho con el dinero?

Dorothy. Bastante, desde que anda con el señor presume de ser más de lo que es, como si fuese muy importante o como si el dinero del señor fuese casi suyo, figúrese que no quiere salir con Trowa, que dizque porque es solo el chofer, siendo que él es un sirviente

Heero. Ya veo, quiere decir que el chofer está interesado en él

Dorothy. Si, y tan buen muchacho que es

Heero. Y ese tal Trowa, ¿no odia al señor por tener a Quatre de amante?

Dorothy. Ay no creo, él es tan buen muchacho, pero la verdad nunca hemos hablado de esas cosas

Heero. Bien, por último, ¿usted sospecha de alguien en ésta casa?

Dorothy. No señor, nada de eso

Heero. ¿Y que piensa usted de Traize?

Dorothy. Traize es todo un caballero, tan buena persona, en ésta casa todos le tienen cariño, en especial el señor, ha cuidado tanto de él, es casi su hijo

Heero. Ya veo, gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos

Dorothy. Si, nos vemos

Escenario: La cochera de la casa, 12:00 del mediodía

Heero. Buenas tardes

Trowa. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Heero. Quiero hacerle un par de preguntas, ¿se puede?

Trowa. Claro que sí, siéntese, acabo de limpiar el carro del señor

Heero. Gracias, pero me quedo aquí

Trowa. Usted dirá

Heero. ¿Desde cuándo trabaja para Duo Maxwell?

Trowa. Creo que casi dos años

Heero. ¿Ya era él artista?

Trowa. Acababa de sacar su primer disco

Heero. Ya veo, ¿y cuál es su relación con el señor?

Trowa. Ya sabe, soy su chofer

Heero. Si, laboralmente, pero ¿cómo se llevan?

Trowa. Verá, él es muy amable conmigo, como con todos sus empleados, yo soy quien se encarga de llevarlo a sus conciertos y eventos sociales, si sale de paseo se lleva su auto y conduce, hablamos muy poco, realmente solo lo conozco como mi patrón

Heero. Cuando lo lleva a algún concierto, ¿no ve a alguien sospechoso que rodee siempre cuando él llega?

Trowa. No, bueno, me es imposible recordar el rostro de todos los admiradores que se ponen afuera de la limosina

Heero. ¿Y de alguien que se haya mostrado violento?

Trowa. La verdad no, el señor es adorado por todos

Heero. Algún enemigo debe de tener

Trowa. Pues será alguien muy zafado de la cabeza, Jajajajaja

Heero. Cambiando un poco el rumbo, sé que usted está enamorado de Quatre

Trowa. A canijo, ¿cómo lo supo?

Heero. Soy también detective señor Trowa

Trowa. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Heero. ¿Qué piensa usted de la relación del señor con Quatre?

Trowa. ¡Demonios!, no sabe que rabia me da

Heero. ¿Ah si?

Trowa. Pero no piense mal, no me da rabia con el señor, me da con Quatre, porque él, verá usted, Quatre es un muchacho muy soberbio, y a eso le agrega que le gusta el dinero, al principio yo sé que se hizo amante del señor para saber que provecho le sacaba, además, como usted verá, el señor es atractivo, talentoso y muy... pues lindo, pero el muy tonto se enamoró de él

Heero. ¿Y no odia al señor por eso?

Trowa. El no tiene la culpa, ¿a quién le dan pan que llore?

Heero. Eso es verdad

Trowa. Pero la verdad siento feo que el señor esté amenazado de muerte, ojalá usted encuentre pronto al maldito

Heero. Por último, ¿sospecha usted de alguien en la casa?

Trowa. No, de nadie señor

Heero. ¿No ha notado un cambio en el comportamiento de ...digamos, Traize, Quatre?

Trowa. A Traize lo trato poco pero una vez lo vi salir sospechosamente de la casa en la madrugada

Heero. ¿Y que vio?

Trowa. Venía yo del baño, bueno, la verdad es que no llegaba, así que se me hizo fácil ir al jardín, cuando iba de regreso a mi habitación lo vi con algo en las manos que no supe que era, y después volteó hacia arriba a la altura de las habitaciones y salió rápidamente, y ya no supe más

Heero. ¿Qué cree que sea?

Trowa. No lo sé, para que le miento, la verdad... y de Quatre no he notado ningún cambio

Heero. Muchas gracias, me será de mucha ayuda lo que me han dicho

Trowa. ¿Se entrevistó con el Quatre?

Heero. Si, pero si por ahí va la pregunta, no hablamos de usted

Trowa. Ni modo, gracias

Heero. Nos vemos

Escenario: La habitación de Heero, 4:00 p.m.

Heero. Veamos, a armar el rompecabezas, primer entrevistado, Quatre Raberba Winner, 17 años, criado de la casa y amante del señor, unos cuantos meses trabajando en la casa del señor, perfil conocido, ambicioso y soberbio, gusta y envidia de las riquezas y fortunas de otros, lo liga con el asesino el hecho de querer las riquezas y dinero del señor, pero ¿por qué habría de matarlo solo por eso?, él lo ama, según testimonio de su prima, bueno, quedará pendiente de seguir investigando. Segundo entrevistado, Dorothy Cataluña, 19 años, criada también del señor, tres años trabajando para él, perfil conocido, seria y preocupada por sus semejantes, al parecer el único miembro de la casa libre de cualquier sospecha, pero aún así seguirá sobre la línea de investigación, nada la liga con el asesino. Tercer entrevistado, Trowa Barton, chofer del señor, año y meses trabajando en la casa, perfil conocido, serio y tranquilo, enamorado de Quatre Raberba Winner, lo liga con el asesino, el hecho de estar enamorado del amante del señor, muestra cierta repulsión a la relación de ambos, dice no tener odio al señor por eso, pero eso lo convierte en un posible sospechoso. Por último, Quatre acusa a Traize de portar un arma, la cual puede ser solo por protección, la llamada de anoche lo hace ver culpable, testimonio de dos salidas después de la media noche con sigiles y sospecha, pero también, la señorita Dorothy habla bien de él, además, ¿por qué habría de querer matarlo alguien que ha cuidado de él durante tantos años?, además él me contrató, pero... también quiere ya lejos la vigilancia, ¿qué demonios pasa?, las cartas y llamadas no me dicen mucho, una voz distorsionada, y un pequeño oso panda al final de las cartas, es toda mi pista física

Heero se levanta de su asiento y da vueltas por la habitación, decide buscar en cada rincón de la casa algo que pudiese ayudarlo, como algún aparato que hayan usado para las llamadas telefónicas, Heero no encuentra nada de eso y decide hablar con Duo de nuevo, sube a la habitación y toca, Duo abre y se encuentra en ropa interior, Heero y él se miran a los ojos un momento y Duo cierra la puerta en cara de Heero, se pone un pantalón, una camisa y vuelve a abrir

Duo. Disculpa, es que, dormía mi siesta

Heero. No se preocupe, le garantizo que no me desagradó lo que vi

Duo. No digas esas cosas, ¿qué quieres?

Heero. Hacerle unas preguntas

Duo. Pasa, tu dirás

Heero. Dígame, ¿no ha notado algún comportamiento diferente en algún miembro de la casa?

Duo. Absolutamente no

Heero. ¿Qué piensa usted de Quatre?, lejos que tenga que ver con sus amoríos

Duo. Es un buen chico, es trabajador, un poco, bueno, un tanto ambicioso

Heero. Si, parece que eso dicen todos lo miembros de la casa, ¿usted no sospecha de él?

Duo. Para nada, él sería incapaz de hacerme daño

Heero. ¿Ni por su dinero?

Duo. Vamos, ni que lo tuviera en mi testamento, él no se beneficiaría de mi dinero si muero

Heero. ¿Y por envidia?

Duo. Heero, ese chico me ama ¿sabes?, él sería incapaz

Heero. ¿Y que piensa de Dorothy?

Duo. Ella es buena chica, muy trabajadora, fiel y leal a mí, es un encanto de chica

Heero. Entonces esta descartada

Duo. Totalmente

Heero. ¿Y Trowa?

Duo. ¿Mi chofer?, él es un buen muchacho también, me acompaña y de cierto modo me protege en cada concierto o evento, casi casi es mi guardaespaldas

Heero. ¿Sabía que está enamorado de Quatre?

Duo. ¿Enamorado?, así que él también es gay, hay muchos en ésta casa

Heero. ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto?

Duo. Es que el otro día me pidió permiso para salir con una chica, y vaya que chica, muy bonita

Heero. ¿Y no cree que él podría querer matarlo por tener sus amoríos con Quatre?

Duo. No lo creo, además, la persona que ha estado llamando dice que soy lo máximo y que me adora, debe tratarse de algún fanático loco desquiciado y no alguno de ésta casa

Heero. Es más fácil que alguno de la casa tenga acceso al número de teléfono y accesibilidad para entregar las cartas

Duo. En eso tiene razón

Heero. ¿Quién ha recibido las cartas?

Duo. Las primeras Traize, dos yo y de nuevo él

Heero. Ya veo ¿y las llamadas?

Duo. Solo yo

Heero. ¿Traize no?

Duo. No, y se me hace raro, el siempre se encarga del teléfono

Heero. ¿Él tiene celular u alguna otra forma de llamar?

Duo. ¿Qué trata de decirme?

Heero. Han visto salir de aquí a Traize después de la media noche, Quatre y Trowa, y ayer lo escuché conversar con alguien

Duo. ¿De qué?

Heero. Obviamente solo lo oí a él, dijo algo sobre no dejarse descubrir, y que el cariño no era suficiente, además porta un arma, y si se da cuenta, él no recibió ninguna llamada, además que él es muy cercano a usted, sabe a que horas está en casa y esas cosas

Duo. ¿Tratas de decirme que él es el asesino?

Heero. No afirmo, pero es el sospechoso número uno

Duo. ¡No!, Traize no, él es muy importante para mí, es como mi padre ¿comprende?, siempre ha cuidado de mí, yo lo quiero mucho

Heero. Pero así son las cosas

Duo. No sirves para nada, él no es

Heero. ¿Acaso no ha notado algún comportamiento anormal?

Duo. Lo he visto más serio que de costumbre pero...

Heero. ¿Algo que hayas visto?

Duo. Bueno, cuando recibí la llamada más larga donde me dijeron que moriría en un concierto cuando colgué bajé corriendo y lo vi en el estudio colgando un celular

Heero. ¿Lo ve?, es muy probable que haya terminado de colgar

Duo. No, Traize no

Heero. Lo siento mucho, de verdad

Duo. ¡Que no!... Traize

Duo se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se agacha comenzando a llorar, las lágrimas salen sin control y Heero se acerca para abrazarlo, Duo se niega y lo avienta pero Heero se acerca de nuevo y logra abrazarlo, Duo se sorprende de ese cálido abrazo y se agarra fuertemente de la camisa de Heero, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza

Heero. Ya, tranquilo... mira, mañana tienes concierto según Traize, yo estaré cuidando de ti y cuando termine aprehendemos a Traize, el concierto de mañana es pequeño e irá poca gente, según el asesino, en ese tipo de conciertos no le interesa matarte

Duo. Pero... Traize no, no quiero... él no es

Heero. No podemos asegurarlo, pero es muy probable que sí

Duo. Por favor, busca más pruebas ¿si?

Heero mira a Duo a los ojos y limpia sus lágrimas delicadamente, Duo se sonroja sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Heero vuelve a abrazarlo y a decir que tratará de buscar más pruebas, Duo intenta separarse de Heero pero él lo abraza con más fuerza, Duo se sonroja más y en vez de intentar separarse nuevamente recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Heero y cierra sus ojos

Escenario: Al iniciar el concierto de Duo

Hilde. ¡Vaya!, no puedo creer que me subí a la limosina de Duo Maxwell

Duo. ¿Te gustó?

Hilde. Claro que sí, es muy elegante

Duo. Me alegra que te guste, ¿me esperas aquí mientras me arreglo?

Hilde. Claro que sí, ve

Duo se acerca y acaricia el cabello de Hilde, se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, Duo se retira para arreglarse para el concierto y Hilde se sienta en la silla más cercana y suspira, después llega Heero y se sienta a un lado de ella

Heero. ¿Son novios?

Hilde. Que más quisiera, Duo es genial

Heero. Hace poco que se conocen, se tratan muy bien

Hilde. Si ¿verdad?

Heero. ¿Ya han intimado?

Hilde. Ay señor, que preguntón, claro que no, no soy chica fácil

Heero. Disculpe, es que el señor ha estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte, tengo que preguntar

Hilde. ¿Te cae?

Heero. Si, por eso lo protejo yo

Hilde. Ah, oiga, ¿me disculpa?, debo tomar mi medicina y regreso

Heero. Pase

Hilde regresa después de unos minutos y después llega Duo, se acerca y se besan en los labios, Heero se voltea a otro lado y Duo lleva a Hilde al escenario para que viese como es estar delante del público, ella está muy emocionada y abraza a Duo apoyando después su cabeza en su hombro, Duo acaricia la espalda de la chica, faltaban pocos minutos para que diera inicio el concierto y los guardias comenzaban a dejar entrar a las personas; había varios policías cuidando los alrededores, pero el concierto había sido muy tranquilo, nada de disturbios, cuando termina Duo regresa a su camerino y ahí lo esperaba Traize, al verlo, Duo no puede evitar su gesto de tristeza pero trata de disimular, ya que Heero lo llevaría al juzgado regresando a casa

Traize. Excelente concierto señor

Duo. Gracias Traize

Traize. Linda chica que lo acompaña señor

Duo. Gracias, es una amiga

Traize. Quiero decirte que tú próximo concierto es en una semana, será un gran evento

Duo. Como el de la amenaza

Traize. Tranquilo señor, estando Heero con usted y todos los demás apoyándolo no tiene porque temer

Duo. Es verdad, tú estas ahí ¿cierto?

Traize. Incondicionalmente

Duo se acerca a Traize y lo abraza, él se sorprende por aquel movimiento pero solamente lo abraza también, rápidamente Duo se separa y se va corriendo, Traize trata de detenerlo pero no puede, Duo llega a donde está Hilde, la toma de la mano y se la lleva a donde está ubicada la limosina, Heero los sigue, Trowa abre la puerta a ambos y se suben, Duo pide a Heero que él se vaya con Trowa adelante

Trowa. Lo caché

Heero. ¿Qué cosa?

Trowa. A usted le gusta el patroncito

Heero. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Trowa. Vi la cara que puso cuando lo mandó para acá

Heero. La verdad es que sí, aunque no lo creas, tengo todos sus discos, he ido a la mayoría de sus conciertos, colecciono las revistas donde él ha salido

Trowa. ¿Entonces le gusta desde antes?

Heero. Si, y mucho

Trowa. ¿Ya se lo dijo?

Heero. Trabajo para él, además, ya sospecha

Trowa. Según él no es gay, ¿ya se lo dijo?, siempre lo repite, pero yo creo que solamente alardea, para mí que también le gustan los hombres, y más que las mujeres

Heero. Parece que su amiga le divierte mucho

Trowa. Tal vez solo es cuestión de que deje su represión y salga del closet

Heero. Jajajajaja, si, tal vez

Escenario: La casa de Duo, la limosina ya había llegado pero Traize aún no

Duo. Esta es mi habitación

Hilde. Es muy grande, que bella

Duo. Gracias, me daré un baño, ahora vuelvo

Hilde. ¿No me invitas?

Duo. ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?

Hilde. Si

Duo. Ven, entonces dejaré que me talles la espalda

Hilde. ¿Y me prestarán una toalla?

Duo. Claro

Duo estira su mano y la ofrece a Hilde, ella agarra la de Duo y ambos entran al cuarto de baño; en la cocina se encuentran Dorothy y Quatre platicando y Heero escuchando sin que lo vean atrás de la puerta

Quatre. Seguramente en estos momentos deben estar haciéndolo

Dorothy. Tu tienes la culpa de sentirte así de celoso ¿para qué te enamoras?

Quatre. ¿Y crees que puedo controlar de quien me enamoro?

Dorothy. No, pero si pudiste evitarlo no metiéndote con él

Quatre. Pero está tan bueno

Dorothy. ¿No querrás decir está tan millonario?

Quatre. También, pero además es muy atractivo, no digas que no

Dorothy. Claro que si, nadie lo niega, pero él no es para ti, además, si continuas siendo su amante no tendrás beneficio de su dinero, ni festejes

Quatre. Me ha comprado cosas

Dorothy. Pero no serás rico

Quatre. Me convertiré en su novio formal, ya verás, así podré disponer de su fortuna

Dorothy. ¿Es acaso ese un plan maquiavélico?

Quatre. Mira prima, si otro tipo o tipa se presenta con mucha lana y me hace señor de su casa, me iría sin importar que amo a Duo, pero mi meta es hacer que él me ame

Dorothy. ¿Dijiste tipo o tipa?, pero si tú eres gay

Quatre. Me sacrificaré, por dinero

Dorothy. Que mal andas primo, así nunca serás feliz

Quatre. Tendré dinero, como no

Dorothy. ¿Entonces si quieres al patrón por su dinero?

Quatre. Si, por eso quiero que se enamore de mí, lástima que me enamoré de él, porque si él no se enamora y me encuentro a otra persona que si se enamoré de mí y me ofrezca su dinero pues sufriré dejándolo a él

Dorothy. No puedo creer lo que oigo, estas loco

Quatre. ¿Loco?, loco si me quedo como pobre toda la vida

Dorothy. Hazle caso a Trowa, él es un niño lindo y que te ama

Quatre. Pero es muy pobre

Dorothy. Pero te ama

Quatre. Da la misma, yo a él no

Dorothy. Ay niño, espero que un día recapacites pero antes que sea demasiado tarde y no seas infeliz

Quatre. Pero tendré dinero ¿cómo no ser feliz?

Dorothy. Yo me voy a dormir, contigo no puedo hablar

Dorothy se retira muy decepcionada de las palabras de su primo y él se queda solamente jugando con un vaso de agua, pocos minutos después llega Heero en plan de interrogarlo

Heero. Buenas noches

Quatre. Hola

Heero. ¿Qué haciendo?

Quatre, ¿Platicando contigo?

Heero. Jajajajaja, eso lo sé, ¿pero en qué piensas?

Quatre. Nada importante, me preocupa Duo

Heero. Me han contado que eres un poco ambicioso

Quatre. ¿Ambicioso?, yo le diría que solamente no soy conformista

Heero. Entonces le gusta mucho triunfar, supongo ¿qué sería capaz de hacer por dinero?

Quatre. Nada malo

Heero. Pero nada bueno también

Quatre. A mí no me engaña, usted escuchó mi conversación con Dorothy ¿verdad?

Heero. Este trabajo me ha bajado mucho el autoestima, creo que no soy tan buen espía después de todo

Quatre. No se preocupe, yo solo lo dije por si le atinaba, Jajajajaja, fue coincidencia

Heero. Entonces creo que caí como niño

Quatre. Eso creo

Heero. ¿De verdad te interesa el dinero de Duo?

Quatre. Si, pero él es también un bombón, y como sabe, yo lo amo

Heero. ¿Y si el jamás se enamora de ti piensas irte con otro por dinero?

Quatre. Si de verdad me escuchó hablando con mi prima sabrá que sí

Heero. Eso es malo, caerás en tu propia red, solo perderás

Quatre. No necesito que usted me diga eso Heero, y a propósito, usted...

Heero. ¿Si tengo dinero?, Jajajajaja, tengo mis ahorros, pero muchacho, no eres mi tipo

Quatre. Que amargado

Quatre pasa su mano por el pecho de Heero y la sube hasta tocar su mejilla y lanzarle un beso, Heero no se mueve, solamente lo ve mientras él comienza a marcharse hacia su habitación, cuando Quatre se ha ido totalmente Heero se sienta un poco confuso, Quatre se había mostrado muy diferente a como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Escenario: La habitación de Duo, él y Hilde sentados en la cama bajo las sábanas viendo hacia la ventana

Duo. Ven a mi próximo concierto

Hilde. ¿Cuándo es?

Duo. La semana que viene

Hilde. ¿A qué hora?

Duo. A las nueve de la noche

Hilde. Ay Duo, no puedo ese día, tengo un compromiso

Duo. ¿Compromiso?, ¿sales con alguien?

Hilde. No tontito, quedé de ir a dormir a casa de una tía para ayudarle a cuidar a su bebé

Duo. ¿Por qué no lo cuida ella?

Hilde. Ay malvado, es que ella va a salir con su esposo a un evento y no tienen donde dejarlo

Duo. ¿Por qué no contratan a una niñera?

Hilde. No tienen dinero

Duo. Yo la pago

Hilde. No te ofendas, pero ellos no aceptarán a cualquier extraña

Duo. Entonces dejas al bebé aquí, Dorothy es muy buena con los niños

Hilde. Es lo mismo, ellos no querrán, protegen mucho a mi primo, es su primogénito

Duo. No les digas. Que salgan y después traes al bebé a la casa

Hilde. No me gusta mentirle a la gente, no va conmigo

Duo. Mejor dime que no quieres ir, solo pones pretextos

Hilde. Duo, sabes que me muero por ir a todos tus conciertos, sobre todo porque voy contigo, pero cuando no se puede, pues no se puede

Duo. Está bien, como quieras, ya no te insistiré más

Hilde. Ven aquí

Hilde agarra a Duo del cuello y lo besa, después lo abraza y él recarga su cabeza en el pecho de ella, por unos segundos, Duo recuerda el abrazo que Heero le había dado en esa habitación y se sonroja, rápidamente aparta a Hilde de él y se voltea al otro lado de la cama, ella se asusta y pregunta que le pasa

Duo. Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿qué me pasa?

Hilde. Si quieres puedo irme

Duo. No, no te vayas ésta noche, quédate

Hilde. Pero mis padres...

Duo. Llama y di que estas con una amiga

Hilde. Pero debo irme

Duo. Por favor, no sabes cuanto te necesito cerca

Hilde. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Es que creo... no es nada, solo, necesito de una chica linda a mi lado

Hilde. Mañana nos veremos, lo prometo, pero ésta noche debo irme

Duo. Está bien, te acompañaré a la puerta

Hilde. No hace falta, me visto y me voy, conozco la salida

Duo. Gracias por estar aquí

Hilde le da un beso en la nariz a Duo y se va por su ropa que está en el baño y ahí se cambia, Duo voltea hacia la ventana y se queda pensando, Hilde sale del baño ya vestida y se despide de Duo, agarra su bolsa y sale de la habitación, él le sonríe pero cuando ella se va se enseria y se acuesta en su cama, minutos después escucha que se abre la puerta pero no voltea, finge que está dormido y cuando esa persona se acerca más el la sorprende, esa persona era Quatre

Quatre. Ay, desde que te amenazaron de muerte te preocupas de más

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?

Quatre. Solo vine a darte el besito de las buenas noches

Duo. Me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Quatre. Pensé que estabas dormido

Duo. Se acaba de ir Hilde, ¿crees que me dejó dormir?

Quatre. Presumido, pero yo no lo dije por eso, tal vez hace rato que habían terminado

Duo. Por favor Quatre, no me siento de humor

Quatre. ¿Tan cansado estas?

Duo. No es eso, pasó algo raro, y es la primera vez que me pasaba

Quatre. ¿No pudiste tener una erección?

Duo. ¡No!... perdón

Quatre. ¿Entonces que pasó?

Duo. Estaba yo con Hilde, ella es sensacional, apasionada y...

Quatre. Al grano

Duo. Perdón, lo que pasa es que en ésta habitación Heero me abrazó

Quatre. ¡¿Por qué?!

Duo. Por una noticia que me dijo, yo quise separarme pero él me jaló con fuerza hacia él y no pude evitar abrazarlo también, y hace un rato que estaba con ésta chica, me abrazó y yo lo recordé a él

Quatre. ¿Y?

Duo. ¿No entiendes?, mi corazón latió con fuerza y sentí mis oídos calientes, y eso me asustó

Quatre. Que injusto eres, te estas enamorando de él y lo acabas de conocer, yo llevo meses acostándome contigo

Duo. ¡Yo no me estoy enamorando de él!

Quatre. Ya sé, ya sé, no eres gay

Duo. Exactamente, además el tipo es un antipático

Quatre. Duo, te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?, él día que tú te enamores de alguien, sea mujer u hombre, yo me voy de ésta casa

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. No soportaría verte con alguien más

Duo. No seas injusto tú conmigo, además, siento que a veces solo es por dinero que tú me quieres

Quatre. Que tonto eres Duo, no te voy a negar que me llama mucho la atención tu fortuna, pero yo de verdad te quiero, me sorprende que lo dudes, ¿acaso mis caricias o mis besos no te lo han demostrado aún?

Duo. No me mires así Quatre, harás que no me resista

Quatre. Duo, hazme tuyo ¿si?

Duo. No Quatre, dijimos que ya no

Quatre. Esa decisión solo la tomaste tú

Duo. Por favor Quatre, sal de mi habitación, no quiero ser grosero contigo

Quatre. Te necesito Duo, comprende

Duo. Comprende tú que entre los dos ya no puede haber nada, por favor sal de aquí

Quatre. ¿Ni un besito de despedida?

Duo. No

Quatre se enseria y se acerca a Duo e intenta besarlo pero Duo coloca sus manos en los hombros de Quatre y lo retira, él se enoja y sale aventando la puerta de la habitación, Duo se siente mal pero no trata de ir tras él, solamente regresa a acostarse en su cama; Quatre sigue caminando enojado y limpiándose un par de lágrimas, se dirige a su habitación y pasa por el jardín, Trowa lo ve a lo lejos y corre para alcanzarlo

Trowa. ¡Espera!

Quatre. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Trowa. ¿Qué te pasa?

Quatre. ¡Nada que te importe!

Trowa. No digas eso

Quatre. ¡Lárgate!

Trowa. Pero algo tienes, cuéntame

Quatre. Mira chofer de quinta, aléjate de mí, ¡lárgate!

Trowa. No permitiré que me grites, ¡eres un caprichoso!

Quatre. ¡Cállate metiche!

Quatre le da una cachetada a Trowa y él le da otra a Quatre, se miran por unos segundos y Trowa se acerca a Quatre para besarlo, lo abraza y lo lleva hacia él, Quatre golpea el pecho de Trowa pero él solamente lo besa, Quatre opone resistencia y trata de aventar a Trowa con empujones en el pecho, pero a medida que lo sigue besando Quatre quita fuerza en sus golpes y también besa a Trowa abrazándolo por el cuello, las manos de Trowa bajan hasta las caderas de Quatre y después se colocan en los glúteos de Quatre acariciándolo, Quatre se aleja de Trowa, lo mira de nuevo a los ojos y vuelve a besarlo con pasión, Trowa se agacha un poco, agarra las piernas de Quatre y lo levanta, se miran a los ojos y se besan, Trowa lleva a Quatre a su habitación, lo acuesta en la cama y cierra la puerta con el seguro, se desabrocha dos botones de la camisa y se acerca a Quatre, él mete sus manos en la camisa de Trowa y acaricia su pecho, Quatre abre su boca y deja el paso libre a la lengua de Trowa que sin timidez entra, mientras se besan Trowa comienza a desvestir a Quatre y una vez desnudo acaricia su estómago, mientras Trowa se quita la ropa Quatre se acomoda en la cama y abre sus piernas, mira a Trowa con pasión y él entiende lo que él le está pidiendo, Quatre se muerde los labios cuando ve a Trowa acercarse a él, se besan y Trowa se acomoda para entrar en Quatre, él al sentir a Trowa dentro cierra sus ojos y se muerde los labios con más fuerza, Quatre se agarra de las sábanas de la cama y Trowa agarra las caderas de Quatre y comienza a moverlas entrando y saliendo él de Quatre cada vez con más fuerza, Quatre comienza a sentir un poco de dolor ya que Trowa aplica un poco más de fuerza, pero su dolor desaparece cuando siente a Trowa venirse dentro de él, confortado Quatre se deja caer completamente en la cama y cierra sus ojos, segundos después los abre ya que siente la boca de Trowa en su miembro, sus manos bajan hasta la cabeza de Trowa y ahí las deja para después sujetar sutilmente sus cabellos, Quatre mete su dedo índice a su boca y lo muerde, "Trowa era muy bueno en eso", pensaba Quatre mientras Trowa lo hacía sentir cada vez más placer, Quatre cierra sus ojos con fuerza y su cabeza la hace hacia atrás al sentir que su líquido llena la boca de Trowa, él bebe hasta la última gota y sube hasta alcanzar los labios húmedos y cálidos de Quatre, quien también lo besa y cuando ambos se han apartado Trowa se acuesta a un lado de él

Trowa. ¿Y bien, ¿qué te pareció?

Quatre. Podrás ser un chofer de quinta, pero en la cama eres un amante de primera

Trowa. ¿Te gustó?

Quatre. Ya no seguiré halagándote... además, sabes que no me caes bien

Trowa. Hace unos momentos no parecía así

Quatre. Mira Trowa, lo que pasó no nos compromete a nada, fue cosa de una noche

Trowa. ¿Eso significa para ti esto?

Quatre. Tal vez vuelva a pasar, pero eso no quiere decir que somos novios o algo así

Trowa. ¿Siempre eres así, fácil?

Quatre. Tampoco me ofendas

Trowa. Yo lo hice contigo porque te amo, no por una calentura barata

Quatre. Yo no, lo mío sí fue una calentura barata, venia de la habitación de Duo y él muy idiota me rechazó, y yo tenía ganas de hacerlo

Trowa. Eres muy frío

Quatre. Tu comenzaste a besarme, no fue mi culpa, porque aunque seas un chofer de quinta, un pobretón e ignorante, debo reconocer que eres muy guapo, tienes una excelente condición física, besas bien y eres muy bueno en la cama

Trowa. ¿Solo por eso?

Quatre. No te ofendas Trowa, podemos repetir esto

Trowa. No quiero una relación así contigo, lo de hoy fue un error mío, lo acepto, y no se repetirá

Quatre. Eres un amargado como Heero

Trowa. ¿Lo hiciste con él?

Quatre. Como que no quiso, ni modo, ¿me pasas mi ropa?

Trowa. ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

Quatre. Ay, que grosero

Trowa. ¿Cómo puedes ser así?, que Dios te perdone

Quatre. Me llevas a la cama y después me corres como vil perro, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Trowa. ¡Ya vete!

Quatre. Ya voy, ya voy, ni quien quiera estar en éste cuartucho

Quatre se levanta y coge su ropa, se viste y antes de irse cierra a Trowa un ojo, él se enoja más y empuja sutilmente a Quatre fuera de su habitación y rápidamente le cierra la puerta en la cara, Quatre se ríe pero cuando avanza un par de pasos se muestra molesto, Trowa da una fuerte patada a la puerta y se dirige a su ropa, se pone la interior y antes de ponerse la camisa la ve y la tira muy enojado al suelo. Heero ve salir a Quatre de la habitación de Trowa y sonríe burlescamente

* * *

No había subido esto acá, o tal vez si y me lo borraron, la verdad no recuerdo y tampoco importa XD jajaja lo subo nomás para completar mi colección (?)


	2. Acto 2

**Acto # 2**

Escenario: La sala de la casa de Duo, al mediodía, Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, Heero y Duo esperaban ahí a que Traize llegara, Trowa estaba sentado en una esquina muy lejos de Quatre quien estaba hasta el otro extremo de la sala, solamente Heero sabía porque la actitud, a Duo y a Dorothy les parecía normal, minutos después llega Traize y al ver a todos reunidos en la sala se extraña mucho

Heero. Siéntate Traize  
Traize. ¿Que pasa?  
Duo. No puedo, yo no puedo oírlo  
Traize. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Duo?  
Duo. Traize, yo te perdono todo, pero no puedo ayudarte, adiós

Duo llora un poco y se va corriendo a su habitación, Quatre intenta seguirlo pero Heero se lo impide, Traize mira seriamente a Heero y se sienta

Heero. Traize, estas detenido por influir psicológica y criminalmente en la moral de una persona, es un delito y debo llevarte preso ante un juez  
Traize. ¿Yo, pero de qué hablas?  
Heero. No te hagas, eres tú quien ha amenazado a Duo de muerte  
Traize. ¿Yo?  
Dorothy. No puede ser, para eso nos citó joven Heero  
Heero. Así es, ésta acusación no está al aire, hay señales que te inculpan  
Traize. ¿De que hablas?  
Heero. Eres tú quien siempre recibía las cartas anónimas, y casualmente nunca recibiste una llamada de amenaza, Duo te sorprendió colgando tu celular después de una llamada de muerte que recibió  
Traize. Eso puedo explicarlo, yo...  
Heero. Guárdalo para el tribunal; según el testimonio de dos personas, te han visto salir sospechosamente de la casa a horas de la madrugada y además portas un arma  
Traize. Déjame hablar, eso también...  
Heero. Calla y escucha, el otro día escuche que hablabas por el teléfono y decías cosas que te comprometen  
Traize. Eso no quiere decir nada, yo...  
Heero. Mira Traize, Duo se siente muy mal que seas tú y daría cualquier cosa porque las cosas no fuesen así, y yo también quisiera que no fuesen así  
Traize. Pero yo no soy, yo te contraté  
Heero. Precisamente, eso te hace más sospechoso, ya que el otro día querías ya terminar con la investigación siendo que aún hay peligro

Traize baja su cabeza y no habla más al respecto, llaman después a la puerta y se trata de dos agentes que se lo llevan, Heero le hace las recomendaciones correspondientes y ya se van, Quatre sonríe mientras ve que lo llevan los agentes, en forma burlesca se da media vuelta y se va a la cocina

Escenario: El lugar donde iba a llevarse a cabo el concierto, a unas cuantas horas

Heero. Debes concentrarte, éste concierto es muy importante  
Duo. Aún no me siento bien por lo de Traize  
Heero. Comprendo, y terminada la semana se termina también mi deber, ya atrapamos a la persona que intentaba matarte  
Duo. No sé, algo me dice que Traize no es  
Heero. ¿Todavía con eso?  
Duo. Piénsalo Heero, ¿qué pasó con el detalle de los osos pandas en las cartas?  
Heero. Mira Duo, en dos días es el juicio, ahí sabremos la verdad, tranquilo  
Duo. Estoy nervioso  
Heero. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás  
Duo. Volviste a tutearme  
Heero. Perdone usted  
Duo. No, así sigue hablándome  
Heero. Esta bien, Duo  
Duo. No me mires así de nuevo ¿entendido?  
Heero. ¿Cómo te miré según tú?  
Duo. Así, fijamente a los ojos y después mis labios  
Heero. ¿Yo miré tus labios?  
Duo. Ay, ya no sé, y vete que tengo que arreglarme  
Heero. Jajajajaja, si, ya lo sé

Dos horas después los guardias comienzan a dejar pasar a la gente, era un concierto pequeño en cuanto a la cantidad de personas del público, pero era muy importante ya que iba gente muy importante dentro del espectáculo y la política, además, asistía mucha gente de los medios de comunicación y grandes empresarios interesados en invertir con la música y la imagen de Duo. Mientras Duo canta la cuarta canción del concierto, Heero nota a lo lejos al final de la última fila de espectadores una pequeña luz roja en forma de puntito, por las luces no es percibida por los demás en el escenario, pero si es captada por los lentes especiales que Heero llevaba puestos, fija su mirada en Duo y ve ese mismo punto en la cabeza de Duo, por tratarse de una balada Duo no hacía muchos movimientos y era fácil disparar en el blanco deseado, Heero corre rápidamente y al abrazar a Duo para tirarlo al piso el arma es detonada y alcanza a herir a Heero en su hombro derecho, todos los espectadores fijan su mirada en el escenario y Duo se muestra atónito a la situación, los lentes de Heero caen al suelo y él poco después, Duo grita su nombre y abraza el cuerpo de Heero con fuerza, los guardias rápidamente buscan de donde pudo haber llegado el disparo y piden a los presentes no se muevan de sus lugares, la persona que ha disparado sale corriendo pero nadie lo ha visto gracias a la conmoción

Escenario: Un hospital de la ciudad, un cuarto donde está hospitalizado Heero; cuando él abre los ojos lo primero que ve es el rostro de Duo, quien al verlo despertarse se seca discretamente dos lágrimas y sonríe

Duo. Hola  
Heero. Hola  
Duo. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Heero. Mareado, supongo que es la anestesia  
Duo. Supones bien, te operaron para sacar la bala  
Heero. ¿Estas tú bien?  
Duo. Claro que sí, gracias a ti, te debo una  
Heero. Ey, es mi trabajo, lo que importa es que estés bien  
Duo. Gracias de nuevo, me asustaste mucho, sangraste como tubería descompuesta  
Heero. Jajajajaja, me haces reír, que lindo  
Duo. Heero yo...  
Heero. Lo sé Duo, después hablamos ¿si?, por la anestesia no me siento muy bien, además, quiero recordar esa plática que vayamos a tener  
Duo. Esta bien, hablando de otra cosa, ¿aún crees que es Traize?, él estaba encerrado cuando pasó esto  
Heero. Eso no importa, puede tener contactos o algo así  
Duo. De todas formas mañana lo sabremos  
Heero. ¿Mañana?, entonces ¿qué día es hoy?  
Duo. Jajajajaja, ayer fue el concierto  
Heero. Ya veo, y tú... ¿estuviste cuidándome desde ayer?  
Duo. Si  
Heero. Duo  
Duo. Sht, dijiste que luego hablábamos

Heero y Duo se sonríen. Al día siguiente cuando se iba a llevar a cabo el juicio de Traize, nadie de la casa de Duo estaba ahí, solamente los abogados de Duo encargados de esos asuntos, el juez repite las pruebas que Heero dijo a Traize de nuevo y pregunta si se quiere defender pero él se niega, lo que Traize quería era que Duo estuviese ahí para explicarle a él todo, y estaba seguro que pronto se solucionaría ese asunto y Duo iría en su auxilio

Escenario: La casa de Duo ese mismo día

Hilde. Que mala onda, me enteré en las noticias  
Duo. Si, pero Heero ya está fuera de peligro, mañana lo darán de alta  
Hilde. Me alegro, pero más me alegro de que esa bala no te haya dado a ti  
Duo. Muchas gracias Hilde  
Hilde. ¿Por qué no salimos hoy?  
Duo. De hecho, hay algo que tengo que decirte  
Hilde. ¿Qué pasa?  
Duo. Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos así, si quieres podemos ser amigos  
Hilde. ¿Pero por qué?  
Duo. Es complicado  
Hilde. Pero debes darme una explicación  
Duo. No puedo, sería vergonzoso para ti, no puedo humillarte así  
Hilde. ¿Qué hiciste?  
Duo. Mejor dicho, ¿qué no hice en todos estos años?, me engañé a mí mismo como idiota aparentando algo que no soy, pero ya lo he descubierto  
Hilde. ¿Qué cosa?  
Duo. Me enamoré de mi guardaespaldas  
Hilde. ¿Qué?  
Duo. Te dije que sería vergonzoso para ti, el chico con el que sales se ha enamorado de otro hombre  
Hilde. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
Duo. No lo sabía, pero cuando lo vi caer sobre el escenario supe que él era el indicado, él fue capaz de dar su vida porque yo viviera, y sé que no solamente lo hizo por que se le paga por protegerme  
Hilde. Ni modo, así son las cosas, yo aún sigo pensando que eres lo máximo  
Duo. Gracias por comprenderme  
Hilde. Entonces me iré, adiós

Hilde camina unos pasos y voltea a ver a Duo, seca sus ojos y vuelve a caminar ésta vez para irse de la casa, Duo sonríe ya que ella lo ha tomado bien y se retira al jardín, pide a Trowa que le arregle el auto y se va rumbo al hospital a visitar a Heero, se queda ahí hasta el día siguiente y espera a que lo den de alta para irse ambos a casa

Escenario: La casa de Duo en su recámara

Heero. Pero...  
Duo. Esta recámara es la más grande y mientras necesites atención debes quedare aquí  
Heero. Pero no es correcto  
Duo. Olvídate de eso, lo que importa es tú seguridad  
Heero. Gracias  
Duo. Mañana tengo que ir a firmar autógrafos en una tienda distinguida de música  
Heero. Iré contigo  
Duo. Nada de eso, usted señor, a descansar  
Heero. No puedo, debo cuidarte  
Duo. Estaré bien  
Heero. Hoy es el juicio de Traize  
Duo. Ya fue, está preso  
Heero. Pienso igual que tú, creo que él no es  
Duo. ¿Lo ves?, lo conozco de hace años, era imposible, él me quiere  
Heero. Me encargaré de eso  
Duo. Que no, vas a descansar  
Heero. Está bien mamá  
Duo. Cállate tú

Duo se acerca y va a besar a Heero pero alguien llama a la puerta y él dice que pase, se trataba de Quatre, quien al ver a Heero ahí dentro solamente frunce el ceño, deja la comida de Duo y se va mostrando un poco de molestia

Heero. ¿No has hablado con él?  
Duo. No tengo que hacerlo, ya sabe lo que pasa  
Heero. La otra noche lo vi salir de la habitación de Trowa con sus zapatos en la mano  
Duo. ¿Ellos tuvieron relaciones?  
Heero. Lo más probable es que así haya sido, ¿qué sientes?  
Duo. Me da gusto por Trowa, espero que Quatre le corresponda  
Heero. Duo yo...  
Duo. Sht, no hables Heero, ahora vuelvo  
Heero. ¿Adónde vas?  
Duo. Necesito hablar con Trowa  
Heero. Metido  
Duo. Jajajajaja, él necesita consejos, ahora vuelvo

Escenario: El jardín cerca de la cochera

Trowa. Patrón, ¿a dónde lo llevo?  
Duo. No Trowa, vine a hablar contigo  
Trowa. ¿De que?  
Duo. De Quatre  
Trowa. Ah canijo, ¿y como de qué?  
Duo. Tu lo amas, ya me enteré, y yo quiero que lo conquistes  
Trowa. ¿Sabe qué patrón?, ese niño ya no me importa, así como yo nunca le importaré  
Duo. No digas eso Trowa, dale tiempo de recapacitar, es buen chico, un poco ambicioso, pero buen chico, vale la pena pelear por él  
Trowa. Me humilló patrón  
Duo. No tardará en quererte  
Trowa. Aunque eso pase señor, soy muy pobre para alguien tan soberbio como él  
Duo. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tengo un plan  
Trowa. ¿De que trata?  
Duo. Mira, te daré una semana de vacaciones, yo le diré a Quatre que me has dado tu renuncia y que jamás volverás, estoy seguro que te extrañará  
Trowa. ¿Usted cree patrón?  
Duo. Y si no, que se amuele, tú eres el indicado para él, me lo dice el corazón  
Trowa. Con todo respeto patrón, usted no sabe de esas cosas  
Duo. En estos últimos días he aprendido muchas cosas Trowa, al igual que Quatre, necesitaba arrojar el orgullo por la puerta más cercana  
Trowa. Pero él aún no lo avienta patrón  
Duo. Dale tiempo Trowa, solo es un poco de tiempo  
Trowa. Muchas gracias patroncito, es usted lo máximo  
Duo. A partir de mañana comienzan tus vacaciones  
Trowa. Gracias señor

Duo y Trowa se dan la mano y sonríen

Escenario: Una tienda de música muy famosa en la ciudad, Duo se encontraba sentado dando autógrafos y Heero parado a su lado con el brazo vendado, había ido ahí a pesar de las peticiones de Duo porque se quedase en casa; cuando Duo termina de dar autógrafos y se dirige a la limosina en compañía de Heero un chico les alcanza a la puerta y los detiene

Heero. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
Wufei. ¡Yo te admiro mucho Duo!  
Duo. Gracias  
Wufei. ¿Me das tu autógrafo?  
Duo. Pero ya terminé de darlos  
Wufei. Es que no pude evitar llegar tarde, estaba viendo en la televisión un especial de ti y tuve que verlo, ¡yo te admiro mucho!  
Duo. Si, ya lo dijiste, gracias... ¿dónde firmo?  
Wufei. Aquí, en la portada de tu nuevo disco  
Duo. Bien... ahí está, con tu permiso  
Wufei. ¡Espera!, Duo, ¿puedo tomarte fotos?  
Duo. ¿No ves que ya me iba?  
Wufei. Uy, luces más amable en la televisión  
Duo. No te confundas, es que como sabrás acabó de recibir un atentado y tengo que ser desconfiado  
Wufei. Pero yo te adoro, déjame verte un poco más, tengo todos tus discos, he ido a todos tus conciertos, tengo mi cuarto plagado de posters tuyos, tengo calcomanías, recortes de periódicos, un álbum lleno de recortes de las entrevistas que te han hecho, lo sé todo de ti, yo te amo  
Duo. Me halagas de verdad pero debo irme  
Wufei. ¡No es justo!, yo he seguido todos tus pasos, sé donde vives, todo de todo de ti, porque te adoro, ¡eres lo máximo!  
Duo. ¿Qué dijiste?, repite eso último  
Wufei. ¿Qué eres lo máximo?  
Duo. Te adoro, eres lo máximo, eso dijo el anónimo el día que me avisó de mi muerte  
Heero. Sabe donde vives y todo, puede saber a qué horas estas en casa  
Wufei. ¿De qué hablan?  
Heero. Debes acompañarnos  
Wufei. ¿Para qué?  
Heero. No hables hasta estar frente a un juez

Heero agarra al chico de las manos y lo sube a la limosina junto con Duo, el chico pregunta a donde lo llevan y que van a hacerle pero ninguno de los dos contesta, al llegar al lugar solicitado bajan al chico y citan al juez quien se presenta junto con Traize y las demás autoridades correspondientes

Juez. ¿De nuevo éste caso?, creí que estaba cerrado  
Heero. No lo es, se ha abierto, apelaremos por la condena de Traize  
Juez. Ya no entiendo, ustedes mismos lo aprehendieron  
Duo. Cometimos un error, un grave error, lo siento Traize  
Traize. No se preocupe señor, sabía que usted vendría  
Juez. Bien, lo escucho  
Heero. Antes que nada, a ti se te asignará un abogado del estado, primero empezaremos por la parte defensora de Traize  
Juez. Bien  
Heero. Traize, quiero que me conteste algo, ¿qué hacia las noches cuando salía sigilosamente de casa del señor Duo Maxwell?  
Traize. No puedo decirlo, es vergonzoso  
Duo. Por favor Traize, es para ayudarte  
Traize. Está bien, debo confesar... como sabrán, yo soy casado y, lo que pasa es que yo... yo tengo una amante, a la cual veía casi todas las noches a escondidas  
Duo. ¿Una amante?  
Traize. Conoces a mi esposa, todos en la casa, yo quiero a mí esposa, pero hace tiempo que está lejos de casa, yo la extrañaba mucho y no lo pude evitar, engañé a Une  
Heero. Eso explica la llamada telefónica y las cosas que habló  
Duo. Cuando colgaste rápidamente en el estudio, fue coincidencia que yo haya recibido antes aquella llamada  
Heero. ¿Y como explica lo del arma?  
Traize. Es un regalo que me hizo mi abuelo cuando me casé, es un arma de guerra muy antigua y valiosa que cuido desde hace mucho tiempo, es mi tesoro material  
Heero. ¿Por qué quería retirar ya la vigilancia de la casa?  
Traize. Me molestaba, no podía salir como quería, me preocupaba mi señor pero también necesitaba verla a ella  
Heero. Supongo que habla de su amante  
Traize. Así es  
Heero. Bien, creo que se ha aclarado esto con respecto a Traize  
Juez. Entonces levantaré la condena como proceda, mientras tanto deberá permanecer en las instalaciones  
Duo.¡Si!

Duo se levanta de su asiento y muy contento abraza a Traize mientras llora discretamente, Traize también abraza a Duo y sonríe muy felizmente de que eso se haya arreglado, poco después llega el abogado designado a Wufei y comienza

Juez. ¿Usted hará de fiscal de la parte acusadora?  
Heero. Así es, tengo experiencia en juicios de guerra y cortes marciales  
Juez. Entonces procedamos, abogado de la defensa  
Abogado. Buenas tardes, me entregaron el pequeño expediente de éste caso y no me convence la parte acusadora  
Juez. Lo escucho  
Abogado. Han basado las acusaciones a mi cliente en simples palabras, no hay pruebas físicas a las cuales remitirse, se necesita de pruebas tangibles para proceder  
Juez. Fiscal acusador, ¿las tiene?  
Heero. No señor juez, pero creo que son suficientes mis razones, el señor Duo Maxwell, la victima en éste caso recibió una llamada anónima con una voz distorsionada en la cual las palabras de esa persona fueron, te adoro, eres lo máximo, mismas que dijo el joven presente no hace mucho mencionó de la misma forma y en ese orden  
Abogado. Objeción señor juez, esa es una prueba muy tonta  
Juez. Denegada, continúe señor fiscal acusador  
Heero. Gracias su señoría, bien, el joven a confesado ser un fanático obsesionado con mi cliente, ha confesado tener cuanta cosa venden con la imagen del cantante en cuestión, lo cual demuestra una actitud obsesiva y puede considerarse como patrón de conducta criminal  
Abogado. Objeción  
Juez. Aceptada  
Abogado. Si es así requiero de las pruebas psicológicas correspondientes a patrones de conducta criminal o anormal del comportamiento racional  
Juez. Se harán en su momento, continúe señor fiscal acusador  
Heero. Gracias señor juez, bien, el mismo chico ha confesado saber la dirección del hogar de mi cliente, la cual puede ser una prueba de su fácil acceso a la entrega de cartas con amenazas  
Juez. ¿Trae consigo alguna de esas cartas?  
Heero. Si su señoría  
Abogado. ¿Puedo verla?  
Heero. Antes, necesito preguntarle algo al joven  
Juez. Lo permito, adelante  
Heero. ¿Podría decirme usted su nacionalidad?, note un acento extraño  
Wufei. Soy chino señor, de origen chino  
Heero. Ahora si, puede ver la carta  
Abogado. Gracias... ¿eh?  
Heero. ¿Me la permites?... como notará señor juez, al calce de la hoja hay un pequeño oso panda dibujado, digno representante de la cultura china  
Abogado. Objeción, las pruebas a las cuales se remite son muy ridículas  
Juez. Denegada, me parecen pruebas astutas, termina la sesión del día de hoy, ésta misma tarde se realizarán las pruebas psicológicas y mañana se dará finiquito al juicio, se levanta la sesión

Duo vuelve a abrazar a Traize y le dice que vuelvan a casa, él muy feliz solamente sonríe, Heero los acompaña no sin antes dar un saludo de mano al Abogado defensor, Heero abre la puerta de la limosina y él se encargará de conducir ya que Trowa está de vacaciones, aunque tiene su mano herida lo hace con la otra, al llegar a su casa, Dorothy ve con alegría que Traize está de vuelta, pero a Quatre parece no agradarle

Dorothy. Bienvenido Traize  
Traize. Gracias Dorothy  
Quatre. ¿A qué era inocente?  
Traize. Para tu desgracia sí Quatre  
Duo. Esto merece una celebración ¿no creen?  
Dorothy. Traeré el vino y las copas, ayúdame Quatre  
Quatre. Ya voy, y señor Traize, aunque no lo crea de mí... bienvenido  
Traize. Gracias Quatre, gracias

Dorothy y Quatre llegan con el vino y las copas, lo abren y sirven, todos brindan muy alegres, pasan un par de horas y todos continúan brindando, después, como se hace tarde Dorothy se va a su habitación a descansar, también Traize y Heero se van a descansar poco después, en la sala quedan Duo y Quatre, éste último se muestra más distante que de costumbre con Duo

Quatre. Oye Duo, y ese chofer de quinta ¿por qué no brindó con nosotros?  
Duo. ¿Qué no lo sabes?  
Quatre. No, ¿qué pasó?  
Duo. Me presentó su renuncia y se fue  
Quatre. ¿Para siempre?  
Duo. Si  
Quatre. ¿Pero porque?  
Duo. No me dijo sus razones, solo dijo que se sentía mal estando aquí, volteó a tú recámara y creo que hasta lloro, luego agarro sus cosas y se fue  
Quatre. ¿Tu sabes lo que pasó entre él y yo?  
Duo. ¿Qué se acostaron?, si  
Quatre. ¿Crees que se fue por mí?  
Duo. Yo creo que sí  
Quatre. No es verdad ¿cierto?  
Duo. ¿Acaso te afecta que se haya ido?  
Quatre. Para nada  
Duo. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes que hay entre Heero y yo?  
Quatre. Andan  
Duo. Pero no es como mis andanzas anteriores  
Quatre. Si como no, te cansarás de él como de todas tus putas, como pasó con Hilde  
Duo. Hilde me gustaba mucho, pero me di cuenta que amo a Heero, de no ser así la hago mi novia  
Quatre. Si como no, ya te quiero ver conmigo en la cama de nuevo  
Duo. Quatre, ya no será así, entiende  
Quatre. Yo sé que sí  
Duo. ¡Escucha!, debiste haberle hecho caso a Trowa cuando estabas a tiempo, ahora ya lo perdiste, y a mí, a mí jamás me tuviste  
Quatre. ¡Cállate!, no es verdad, te tuve  
Duo. Nunca te amé Quatre, entiende  
Quatre. Pero...  
Duo. Te diría que buscaras el amor de otro, pero mejor te digo que busques el dinero de otro  
Quatre. Vete al infierno Duo  
Duo. Nos iremos Quatre

Quatre mira con odio a Duo y se va muy enojado, al llegar a su habitación se acuesta en la cama y agarra fuertemente su almohada, Dorothy se preocupa y se acerca pero Quatre en tono de capricho le dice que lo deje solo, ella se acerca más y él le avienta la almohada a la cara, ella se enoja y le devuelve la almohada también muy enojada

Dorothy. ¿Sabes qué?, me alegra... si, me da gusto verte así, a ver si ya sientas cabeza niño bobo  
Quatre. ¡Déjame tranquilo!  
Dorothy. Supongo que Duo ya te cortó para siempre ¿verdad?  
Quatre. Ni sabes nada, idiota  
Dorothy. Respétame, no vuelvas a decirme así  
Quatre. Entonces cállate la boca  
Dorothy. ¿No será que te duele que se haya ido Trowa por tú culpa?  
Quatre. ¡Que te calles!  
Dorothy. Ay, si te gusta para que lo niegas  
Quatre. No me gusta ese  
Dorothy. Mira Quatre, hablemos como adultos  
Quatre. No quiero  
Dorothy. ¡Madura ya por Dios!... mira Quatre, sé que eres muy orgulloso, y que además te gusta mucho el dinero, pero de esa forma nunca serás feliz ¿entiendes?, si sigues con esa actitud lo único que harás es hacerle daño a las personas que más te quieren y al final de cuentas terminarás perdiendo todo cuando ya sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, entonces, de mí te acuerdas, tratarás de volver el tiempo atrás, y te harás daño como nunca imaginaste  
Quatre. Yo no, no quiero terminar así  
Dorothy. ¿Lo ves?, estas a tiempo de que eso no pase  
Quatre. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
Dorothy. Volver a casa, con tu padre y tus hermanas, necesitas aprender a valorar lo que en verdad vale la pena en el mundo  
Quatre. Pero me gusta estar aquí  
Dorothy. En tu casa mi tío y mis primas son muy pobres, lo sé, no tendrás ni la octava parte de los lujos de ésta, pero estoy segura que te encontrarás a ti mismo, te hará bien regresar a donde perteneces  
Quatre. ¿Aún amando a Duo?  
Dorothy. Sobre todo amando al patrón, debes olvidarlo, él no te quiere  
Quatre. ¿Y que será de mí?  
Dorothy. Estarás bien, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y al cual quieras sin importar su clase social  
Quatre. ¿Alguien como Trowa?  
Dorothy. Alguien como él, pero no él, porque ya se ha ido  
Quatre. Fue mi culpa, lo traté como basura  
Dorothy. Lo sé Quatre, lo bueno es que lo has aceptado  
Quatre. Esta bien Dorothy, me iré en ésta semana  
Dorothy. Es lo mejor, ya lo verás

Quatre abraza a Dorothy y le da las gracias, ella está muy feliz de que Quatre haya pensado mejor las cosas y eso la hace muy feliz.

Escenario: La habitación de Duo

Heero. ¿Pasó algo malo?  
Duo. Peleé con Quatre  
Heero. Me imagino porqué  
Duo. Quería que entendiera que yo no podré amarlo, porque yo...  
Heero. No Duo, no lo digas hasta no estar seguro  
Duo. Estoy seguro  
Heero. Si no te dejé hablar de eso antes fue por lo mismo, no quiero que me digas algo y después te des cuenta que no es verdad, eso me lastimaría mucho  
Duo. Te aseguro que no es así, yo...  
Heero. Sht, no lo digas  
Duo. Si no quieres oírlo está bien, esperaré... ¿sabes?, le di a Trowa una semana de vacaciones, y le dije a Quatre que él había renunciado por su culpa  
Heero. ¿Por qué?  
Duo. Quiero que Quatre sea feliz y deje a un lado esa soberbia que solo le hará daño, quiero que aprenda a valorar a Trowa por lo que él es y no por lo que tiene ¿comprendes?  
Heero. Debes querer mucho a Quatre para planear eso por él  
Duo. Lo aprecio, y mucho, es buen muchacho  
Heero. ¿Y que pasó con la chica?, creo que se llama Hilde  
Duo. Terminé con ella, quedamos como amigos  
Heero. Ya me dio sueño, dormiré en aquel sofá  
Duo. ¿Por qué?, pensé que dormirías en la cama conmigo  
Heero. No es apropiado, eres mi patrón  
Duo. Ay, que terco eres ¿eh?, entonces yo duermo en el sofá y tú en la cama, no hay problema  
Heero. Está bien, dormiremos ambos en la cama, pero no te decepciones, tengo mi brazo lastimado  
Duo. Ay tonto, no esperaba que hiciéramos algo, además, tu brazo no es necesario  
Heero. Si, creo que sí, Jajajajaja

Heero y Duo ríen y cuando el silencio llega se miran seriamente a los ojos, Heero se acerca a Duo y con su mano disponible lo agarra de la barbilla y lo besa, Duo cierra sus ojos lentamente y contesta al beso de Heero, Duo rodea el cuello de Heero con sus brazos y sin querer lastima su hombro, Heero se queja y Duo se preocupa por lo que ha hecho, pero después de varios segundos ambos comienzan a reírse, Duo se acerca a Heero y le da un roce en sus labios con los suyos y da las buenas noches

Escenario: El juzgado donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda sesión del juicio, antes de que llegaran Heero y Duo, Wufei hablaba con su abogado

Wufei. Tiene que hacer algo, yo no puedo estar en la cárcel  
Abogado. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que nadie quiere  
Wufei. Pero yo no debo además  
Abogado. ¿Por qué la urgencia?, ¿acaso es verdad que tú eres y te urge matar a Duo en un concierto?  
Wufei. Bueno, ¿usted de qué lado está?  
Abogado. De la verdad, en unos minutos traerán los resultados de tus pruebas muchacho  
Wufei. Yo no quiero matar a Duo, estoy locamente enamorado de él, me fascina su música, no quiero que deje de cantar  
Abogado. Lo sé, tiene una excelente voz, mira, ahí vienen, y también el juez  
Heero. Buenas tardes  
Abogado. Buenas tardes, como siempre un placer  
Heero. Igualmente  
Juez. Se levanta la sesión, tiene la palabra el Abogado defensor  
Abogado. Bien, en unos momentos traerán los resultados de las pruebas pedidas por mí en la sesión anterior, mientras eso sucede me gustaría que el señor fiscal de la parte acusadora exponga alguna prueba más contundente acerca de su acusación  
Heero. No me queda más que esperar los resultados, no tengo las pruebas que el Abogado de la defensa pide  
Juez. Esta bien, sedo la palabra al acusado para que conteste a una pregunta  
Wufei. Si señor  
Juez. ¿Qué hacía usted el día del concierto a la hora en que el señor Duo fue victima de dicho atentado  
Wufei. Estaba yo en el concierto señor juez  
Juez. ¿En que fila?  
Wufei. Para ser exactos compré lugar en décima fila  
Heero. Quisiera seguir con ese interrogatorio su señoría  
Juez. De acuerdo, proceda  
Heero. Tengo entendido que los boletos para dicho concierto no eran vendidos tan abiertamente al público como habitualmente suele suceder, ¿cómo hizo usted para conseguirlos?  
Wufei. Un amigo, su padre es un importante miembro de la cámara de senadores, él no pudo ir y mi amigo me cedió el boleto de su padre, fuimos ambos  
Heero. ¿Hay manera de comprobar eso?  
Wufei. ¡Si, si la hay!, recuerdo que mi amigo guardó la parte de los boletos que nos dieron como comprobantes  
Heero. Entiendo, ¿y dónde están esos boletos?  
Wufei. Mi amigo los metió a la bolsa de su pantalón  
Heero. No tengo más preguntas que hacer  
Juez. Bien, acabamos de recibir los resultados de las pruebas, pero me temo que éste juicio tendrá una tercera sesión, se requiere de la presencia de dichos boletos  
Abogado. Está bien, mañana tendrá esos boletos señor juez

El Juez recibe los resultados de las pruebas y los da al Abogado de la defensa para que proceda con la lectura de los mismos, en dichos resultados todo indica que Wufei está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, que no presenta ningún patrón de conducta criminal y tampoco cuenta con antecedentes mentales o criminales de acuerdo al reporte requerido por el Abogado a los archivos de la nación, según las pruebas, todo está en orden, Heero se extraña de los resultados ya que esperaba que fueran otros, Duo también se preocupa

Abogado. ¿Lo ve señor Juez?, las pruebas fallan a favor de mí cliente, la parte acusadora carece de toda prueba y mañana se le entregarán a usted los boletos de entrada al concierto, creo que ya puede dar por hecho que mi cliente es inocente  
Heero. ¡Objeción su señoría!  
Juez. Objeción aceptada  
Heero. Gracias señor juez, es obvio que éste ha sido un plan fraguado perfectamente, los boletos no son mayor prueba ya que puede que él no haya hecho uso de tales boletos, mi cliente fue amenazado de muerte en su domicilio y el acusado parece conocerla a la perfección  
Abogado. Objeción  
Juez. Aceptada  
Abogado. Gracias, parece usted olvidar señor fiscal acusador que el domicilio de los famosos suele estar ventilado a cualquier persona, así que eso no nos dice nada  
Heero. Eso lo sé señor Abogado, pero él ha confesado tener una afición enfermiza hacia mi cliente, recuerde usted que John Lenon fue asesinado por un loco fanático suyo  
Abogado. Usted lo ha dicho, loco, pero mi cliente ha demostrado estar en perfecto uso de sus facultades mentales  
Heero. A eso no puedo imponerme, las pruebas lo demuestran, pero su cliente puede sufrir un trastorno no detectado por esas pruebas  
Abogado. ¿De que trastorno habla?  
Heero. Tal vez algún tipo de esquizofrenia, donde en algunos pacientes puede haber un problema de personalidad dividida, esto quiere decir que ni el mismo paciente se da cuenta de lo que hace, que tal vez tenga problemas de personalidad múltiple ¿comprende?  
Abogado. Pero en las pruebas no aparece tal trastorno, dudo que nuestros Psicólogos especializados no puedan haberse dado cuenta  
Heero. Tal vez  
Abogado. Vamos señor fiscal, acepte que no tiene ninguna prueba real que incrimine a mí cliente, así que de por hecho que hemos ganado éste juicio  
Heero. Es muy pronto para afirmar eso señor Abogado, en la próxima sesión espero esos boletos y también otra prueba de que estuvo ahí su cliente  
Juez. Bien, daré por levantada ésta sesión y procederemos a terminar éste juicio en la tercera

El Juez sale del lugar quedando solamente la parte defensora y la acusadora, el Abogado de Wufei pide a Heero que hablen en privado y Heero acepta pero pide al Abogado que Wufei vuelva a los separos donde debería estar todo enjuiciado antes de su condena, el Abogado pide a un policía se lleva a Wufei y Duo se queda esperando a Heero en la sala de testigos

Abogado. Antes que nada déjeme felicitarlo por su trabajo  
Heero. Gracias, usted también hace muy buen trabajo, pero no vinimos a hablar de eso  
Abogado. Es verdad, la razón por la que le cité es para decirle sinceramente y no porque sea mi cliente que Wufei Chang es inocente  
Heero. ¿Cómo puede usted decir eso tan seguro de sí mismo?  
Abogado. Acéptelo, él no presenta ese tipo de perfil  
Heero. Entiendo su punto de vista Abogado, pero hasta no tener al verdadero asesino tras las rejas todos pueden ser él  
Abogado. Pero es que...  
Heero. Mire Abogado, dejemos eso de asesino, tal vez no se trate de un asesino, tal vez simplemente tenga una pasión enfermiza por mí cliente, por eso es posible que haya pasado las pruebas de patrones criminales  
Abogado. Buena observación, entonces espere a mañana, sabremos la verdad  
Heero. Aún si su cliente gana el juicio yo lo investigaré ¿comprende?, porque es obvio que faltan muchas pruebas, tanto de la parte acusadora como la defensora  
Abogado. Pero necesitaría usted un permiso del Juez para hacer eso  
Heero. Por favor Abogado, no cuestione mis métodos  
Abogado. Lo olvidaba señor fiscal, usted trabajó para la CIA, sus métodos pueden llegar a ser muy sucios  
Heero. Jajajajaja, ¿cree usted?  
Abogado. Lo supongo  
Heero. Bien, nos encontraremos aquí mañana  
Abogado. Muy bien, hasta entonces

Heero le da dos palmadas en la espalda al Abogado y sale de ahí para ir por Duo a la sala de testigos, muy preocupado Duo le pregunta a Heero que es lo que quería el Abogado pero Heero solo sonríe y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado y le da un beso en la mejilla a Duo, él se enseria porque Heero no quiso contarle pero ya no vuelve a insistir, ambos salen de ahí y se dirigen a la casa del cantante, al llegar muy asustada Dorothy enseña a su patrón una carta anónima que había llegado

Duo. ¿Qué dice?  
Dorothy. No la he leído señor, quise esperarlo  
Heero. ¿Más o menos a qué hora llegó?  
Dorothy. Casi desde que salieron de la casa, no le llame a su celular para no asustarlo  
Heero. ¿Qué esperas?, léela  
Duo. Si, "Jajajajaja, que gracioso eres ¿creíste que me encontraste?, prepárate, porque morirás pronto... p.d. te adoro, eres lo máximo, Jajajajaja ¿esa es tu prueba?"  
Dorothy. Por Dios  
Heero. ¿Qué significa esto?, si no es Wufei ¿quién puede ser?  
Duo. ¿No crees que pudo haber mandado a alguien más?  
Heero. Puede ser, porque el asesino sabe que con la frase te adoro eres lo máximo inculpamos a Wufei, entonces quiere que nosotros nos distraigamos creyendo que no se trata de Wufei y así soltarlo  
Duo. Pero mira, el mismo osito panda, ¿cómo pueden dibujar igual Wufei y su cómplice?  
Heero. Es verdad, y no la pudo escribir antes de aprehenderlo porque lo de la frase fue después  
Duo. ¿Y si en verdad no es Wufei?  
Heero. ¿Entonces quién?  
Duo. Esto comienza a darme un malestar estomacal  
Heero. Tranquilo Duo, no dejaré que nadie te dañe ¿entendiste?  
Duo. Gracias Heero  
Heero. El culpable debe seguirte a todos lados como para saber lo de Wufei  
Duo. Tengo mucho miedo Heero  
Heero. También yo, no quiero perderte  
Duo. Mi próximo concierto es en dos semanas, aún hay tiempo de agarrarlo  
Heero. Y lo haré  
Duo. Oye Heero, lo que dijiste de la esquizofrenia, ¿cómo sabes eso?, no eres Psicólogo  
Heero. Dorothy, ¿nos permites?  
Dorothy. Si señor  
Heero. Siéntate  
Duo. ¿Qué pasa?  
Heero. Duo, mi padre está en un manicomio  
Duo. ¡¿Qué?!  
Heero. Cuando yo era niño mi padre comenzó a presentar síntomas de esquizofrenia, llegaba a la casa, robaba el dinero de mi madre y solía olvidarlo, era como si hubiera dos personas en casa, él amaba mucho a mi madre pero cuando tenía sus ataques alucinaba que ella era un enemigo que tenía mi padre y la llegó a golpear gravemente, mi madre lo amaba y a la vez tenía miedo que se lo llevasen a un sanatorio mental por eso nunca dijo nada, un día mi padre llegó vuelto loco y clavó en su cuello una navaja  
Duo. Dios mío  
Heero. Duo... mi padre asesinó a mi madre y ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, después se enteró de su muerte y cuando le contaron lo que había pasado él perdió la razón y cayó en un estado en el que ya no supo quien era y enloqueció, mi padre está en ese lugar como un mueble más, no hace más que comer, sentarse y dormir, desde entonces me dedico a esto, y no me ha importado lo que dice la gente Duo, siempre me dijeron que yo podía padecer lo mismo pero... hasta ahora no ha pasado, sé quien soy y no te preocupes, jamás he hecho cosas de las cuales no me acuerde  
Duo. Lo siento mucho Heero, debiste haber sufrido mucho  
Heero. Si, al principio tenía miedo, miedo de poder padecer lo mismo y hacerle daño a las personas que más quiero, por eso, muchas veces me negué a amar, pero ahora ese temor ha desaparecido y ya no tengo miedo de amar, porque estoy seguro que no le haré daño a las personas que amo, como a ti Duo  
Duo. Muchas gracias Heero, yo...  
Heero. No Duo  
Duo. Heero, te amo

Heero se emociona mucho con las palabras de Duo y lo besa apasionadamente, Duo también lo besa con la misma pasión, mientras aún se besaban Quatre pasa por ahí y los ve, a pesar que ya sabía lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro el verles besarse era un gran peso sobre la espalda y no puede evitar sentirse muy triste y unas lágrimas comienzan a brotar involuntariamente y se va corriendo de ahí rumbo a su habitación, Dorothy lo ve pasar y le sigue muy preocupada, Quatre llega a su cama y se acuesta ahí apoyando su rostro sobre la almohada y a llorar más fuerte, Dorothy se sienta a un lado y tiernamente le acaricia el cabello

Dorothy. Ya Quatre, ¿qué pasó?  
Quatre. Los vi, estaban... besándose y... yo noté lo mucho que se quieren y, y no pude... aguantar las ganas de llorar... ¡maldita sea!, ¿por qué no pudo amarme?  
Dorothy. Ya no llores Quatre, ya verás que lo olvidarás pronto, tal vez... ¡tal vez solamente sea un capricho!, tal vez no lo amas de verdad  
Quatre. No Dorothy, lo amo de verdad, lo sé... siento que... se hace pedazos ¿comprendes?, mi corazón se hace... pedazos  
Dorothy. Entonces ya sabes que hacer Quatre  
Quatre. Si, hoy mismo me voy a casa  
Dorothy. Ya verás que es lo mejor  
Quatre. Lo sé prima... yo, debo irme, lo sé

Escenario: El estudio de la casa, Quatre había citado ahí a Duo para hablarle acerca de su decisión por dejar su trabajo en dicha casa, cuando Duo llega al estudio ve a Quatre sentado en el escritorio con una engrapadora en la mano derecha y una gran sonrisa, cuando Quatre ve a Duo llegar voltea hacia él con la misma sonrisa pero volviendo su mirada a la engrapadora

Quatre. ¿Recuerdas Duo?  
Duo. ¿Qué cosa?  
Quatre. Tenía yo dos meses trabajando en tú casa, ya había notado tus miradas en mí y me había propuesto conquistarte, ese día me puse un pantalón ajustado a la cadera que a ti te impactó, lo noté en tus ojos, me subí a esa escalerita para limpiar los libros de arriba y de repente perdí el equilibrio y caí, ahí estabas tú y me sostuviste en tus brazos, nos vimos a los ojos y me robaste un beso, sentí una gran alegría y entonces también te besé, me agarraste de la cintura y me acostaste en el escritorio después de aventar todas las cosas en él, pero al terminar de acostarme mi cabeza cayó sobre ésta engrapadora y me golpeé con fuerza, pusiste una cara de susto muy graciosa y después ambos reímos como tontos, desde ese día Duo, me convertí en tu amante, ¿ya lo recuerdas?  
Duo. Si Quatre, fue un gran día  
Quatre. Lo fue, al igual que los días que le siguieron hasta ese día, el día en que supe que me había enamorado de ti, ¿y sabes por qué?, ese día fue extraño, era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien y eso me hizo feliz, pero también, ese día sufrí mucho al darme cuenta que lo nuestro no pasaría de encuentros solo para tener placer, siempre supe que jamás me amarías, pero mi obstinación me hizo taparme los ojos y engancharme a creer que podías amarme, pero hoy he aceptado que es imposible y que además amas a otra persona  
Duo. Lo siento Quatre, no quería que las cosas terminaran así  
Quatre. Pero las cosas así son Duo, y por eso he tomado una decisión  
Duo. ¿Cuál?  
Quatre. Hoy mismo me iré a casa de mi padre Duo, estoy renunciando a éste trabajo  
Duo. ¿Por qué Quatre?, no me hagas esto, ahora es cuando más necesito tu apoyo  
Quatre. No lo necesitas, tienes a Heero, y eso es lo que importa, porque es la persona que amas  
Duo. Pero eres mi amigo y te necesito  
Quatre. Y yo necesito encontrarme a mí mismo, necesito cambiar, porque ya no quiero vivir así  
Duo. Por favor Quatre, recapacita  
Quatre. Y por favor, dile a Trowa que regrese, es un trabajador muy bueno y lo necesitas mucho, a fin de cuentas yo me iré y esa fue la causa por la que él se fue, pero yéndome yo ya puede regresar  
Duo. No, tu no entiendes  
Quatre. Si entiendo Duo, me comporté como un canalla y ahora tengo que pagar  
Duo. ¡Te equivocas Quatre, deja que te explique!  
Quatre. Adiós Duo, me iré cuando ya todos estén dormidos, así no me dolerá tanto  
Duo. Pero Quatre  
Quatre. Ya no digas más Duo, yo siempre te recordaré, adiós

Quatre se va corriendo sin dejar a Duo que le explique el trato que ha hecho con Trowa y está a la vez muy triste porque Quatre se irá para siempre de su casa ya que él lo consideraba como un gran amigo, pero ya no había otra opción, Quatre se iría cuando ya nadie lo pudiese ver partir, Duo se va a su habitación y al entrar ve a Heero parado junto a la ventana, se acerca, besa su cuello y después lo abraza con fuerza recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Heero y abarcando su pecho con ambos brazos

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?  
Duo. Quatre acaba de renunciar, regresará a Filadelfia a casa de su padre  
Heero. Lo siento mucho, de verdad  
Duo. No quiero que se vaya  
Heero. Duo, Quatre ya ha decidido que hacer y no puedes oponerte a ello  
Duo. Eso lo sé Heero, por eso ya no insistí, además, creo que es la decisión más madura que ha tomado en años  
Heero. ¿Lo ves?  
Duo. Pero el muy tonto no me dejó explicarle lo de Trowa  
Heero. Es verdad, Trowa  
Duo. ¿Qué le diré a Trowa cuando lo vea?  
Heero. Decirle donde vive el padre de Quatre y que lo busque ahí  
Duo. Tienes razón, entonces dejaré de preocuparme por ello  
Heero. Mañana soltarán a Wufei por falta de pruebas  
Duo. Aún queda la tercera sesión  
Heero. Sé lo que te digo, ya sé que saldrá libre, además si no es él será mejor que deje de estar preso por algo que no cometió  
Duo. Eso es verdad

Al día siguiente se lleva a cabo la tercera sesión del juicio, el Abogado de la defensa muestra al juez los boletos de entrada al concierto donde Heero fue herido y en efecto se trataba de dos pases especiales, además, el amigo de Wufei había ido a declarar a favor de su amigo y por falta de pruebas de la parte acusadora Wufei es liberado, Duo le pide disculpas y Wufei comprende que ha de ser muy frustrante estar amenazado de muerte y no saber por quien, así que ambos se dan la mano y Wufei pide un abrazo del cantante, Duo acepta y muy feliz Wufei sale de la sala, Heero y el Abogado se felicitan mutuamente por el trabajo que ambos han realizado, el papeleo se lleva a cabo y Wufei queda libre de toda culpa, pero como Heero ha planeado lo manda investigar sin autorización de la corte.

Escenario: El lugar donde Duo daría el último concierto de su gira por el norte del país, faltaban solamente dos horas para que diera comienzo, se trataba del concierto más importante del año para Duo ya que después de ese concierto descansaría un par de meses antes de sacar su nuevo disco y de volver a dar conciertos, eso le tenía muy preocupado ya que ese concierto era el escenario perfecto para la muerte que su seguidor le había prometido, mientras Duo se preparaba alguien entra a su camerino sigilosamente y le cubre los ojos con ambas manos, Duo dice el nombre de Heero pero solo escucha risas, las cuales reconoce de inmediato

Duo. ¡Hola! ¿cómo estas?  
Hilde. Muy bien ¿y tú?  
Duo. También bien, gracias, si estas aquí quiere decir que recibiste mi invitación  
Hilde. Si, muchas gracias Duo, no me perdería éste concierto por nada, además te la debo, no pude asistir al otro, ya ves, por lo de mi vecino  
Duo. ¿No era tú primo?  
Hilde. Si... si, es que vivimos cerca  
Duo. Ah, con razón te ofreciste a cuidarlo  
Hilde. Si, por eso  
Duo. Y porque tus tíos eran desconfiados con las niñeras y esas cosas  
Hilde. Ah si, también por eso, sí  
Duo. Ya veo, espero que disfrutes del concierto  
Hilde. Lo haré Duo, bien, tomaré mi lugar, gracias por la cortesía  
Duo. Pero falta un poco para el concierto  
Hilde. Es que tengo un asunto que atender, pero después tomaré mi asiento  
Duo. Esta bien  
Hilde. ¿Puedo dejar mi mochila aquí?  
Duo. Claro, dámela... oye, está muy pesada ¿cargas piedras?  
Hilde. No, es que tuve clase de diseño extra porque reprobé un examen  
Duo. Que curioso, no sabía que estudiabas diseño gráfico, ¿qué tal dibujas?  
Hilde. Supongo que bien, si no, no estaría por graduarme  
Duo. Es verdad, entonces te estaré esperando ahí sentada viéndome cantar  
Hilde. Así será Duo, suerte

Hilde se va muy sonriente, Duo deja la mochila en una silla cercana y continúa preparándose para el concierto; pasadas las dos horas restantes para el inicio del concierto Duo sale siendo recibido con miles de aplausos de todos sus fans, Duo hace una reverencia y da la indicación a su banda de comenzar a tocar, Duo abre el concierto con una canción muy movida y llena de ritmo, Heero vigilaba tras el telón muy atento a que no hubiese otro atentado en contra del cantante, Duo continúa sin preocuparse ya que confía mucho en Heero y cree que él podrá encargarse de todo, casi al finalizar el concierto cuando Duo cantaba la canción de despedida la cual era muy emotiva Heero ve en el público algo raro, algo que parece una sombra pero que después reconoce en ella a alguien vestido totalmente de negro incluyendo una máscara, atrás de Duo comienzan a salir destellos causados por la producción para dar aviso que el concierto estaba por terminar, señal de que era ese el momento cumbre del concierto, de repente Heero sale detrás del telón sacando mientras corre una pistola, la persona vestida de negro en el concierto se da cuenta que ha sido descubierta por Heero y corre desesperadamente siendo alcanzada casi a la salida del lugar por Heero sujetándole en el suelo ambas manos fuertemente, elementos de la seguridad del lugar llegan a auxiliar a Heero y esposan a la persona, momentos después llega Duo siendo acompañado por varios guardias

Duo. ¿Quién demonios es?, ¡quítenle la máscara ya!  
Guardia. En seguida señor  
Duo. No, no puede ser ¡¿tú?!  
Heero. ¿Cómo es posible?  
Duo. No lo puedo creer ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!  
Hilde. ¡Cállate!, tú no entiendes  
Duo. ¿Qué se supone que debo entender?  
Hilde. Que te amo con un demonio  
Duo. No es verdad, si así fuera no querrías matarme  
Hilde. Con mayor razón mi amor...  
Duo. ¡No me digas así!  
Hilde. Tú necesitabas convertirte en la más grande leyenda del siglo en la música Duo, tanto es mi amor por ti Duo, iba a ser capaz de sacrificar tú vida y mi amor por ti para que tu recuerdo pasara a la posteridad como una gran historia, debías morir en el mero apogeo de tú carrera, ibas a ser grande ¿no comprendes?, serías recordado por miles.. no, por millones en el mundo  
Duo. Estas loca Hilde  
Hilde. Pero de amor por ti, de amor a tu música, de amor por todo lo que representas, eres la estrella más maravillosa del medio, y tú muerte era el regalo perfecto para todos tus fanáticos seguidores  
Duo. Sigo sin comprender ¿por qué?  
Hilde. Ay Duo, jamás sabrás de amor  
Duo. Sé de amor, sé que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo que te hace hacer cosas para buscar el bien de la persona que amas, no para matarla y convertirla en una leyenda, el amor no es así como lo sientes Hilde, eres una loca  
Hilde. ¡No estoy loca!, solamente estoy enamorada de ti, ¿es eso malo?  
Duo. Lo es porque trataste de hacerme daño, incluso desconfié de una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo por tú gran tontería Hilde, ya no quiero verte más, llévensela

Los guardias se llevan a Hilde mientras ella grita a Duo que lo adora y lo ama, Duo se voltea a otra parte y la ignora completamente, Heero se acerca a él y lo abraza mientras le dice tiernamente que ya todo está solucionado, Duo también lo abraza y después se besan, los periodistas alrededor comienzan a tomar fotos de aquella escena; ya calmado todo Heero y Duo regresan a casa y platican todo lo sucedido, Dorothy, Traize y Trowa estaban ya muy tranquilos de que todo se hallase solucionado

Escenario: La cárcel de mujeres de la ciudad, ya había pasado una semana desde aquel concierto en que Hilde había sido llevada presa, Heero había ido a verla ya que anteriormente no había podido hacerlo, al verlo llegar Hilde muestra una cara de enojo, ambos toman asiento en la sala de visitas

Heero. Te miro y sigo sin entender como es que una jovencita como tú puede tener una mente así de retorcida  
Hilde. Cállate guardaespaldas de quinta  
Heero. Te diría que no tengo nada contra ti pero mentiría, no solamente trataste de matar a la persona que más amo si no que me heriste  
Hilde. Eso te pasó por metiche  
Heero. Explícame algo, ¿cómo es que seguías a Duo sin que te notara?  
Hilde. Estrategia señor, Duo me dijo que usted trabajó en el FBI y para la CIA, ¿no se imagina como?, la CIA es la mejor agencia en todo Estados Unidos  
Heero. Es verdad, pero lamento no tener una mente tan fría como la tuya niña, y es una lástima, vi tu trabajo de escuela y eres muy buena en el diseño, que desperdicio de mente  
Hilde. Y esa fue otra estrategia, jamás le dije a Duo lo que estudiaba, mucho menos le enseñaría mi trabajo, ya que siempre firmo con ese osito panda  
Heero. Inteligente  
Hilde. Pero por una parte, yo no lo quería matar, por eso dejé mi mochila con él, para que viese al osito panda y supiera que era yo antes del concierto, pero es tan noble que no revisó mis cosas  
Heero. Comprendo  
Hilde. Cuando él me conoció yo estaba siguiéndolo, por eso en el antro yo supe que se trataba de él a pesar del disfraz, porque yo lo vi salir de casa esa noche, huía de usted, también me di cuenta que usted nos siguió desde que salimos del antro hasta que él llamó el taxi  
Heero. Me sorprendes, yo no me di cuenta nunca que nos seguiste y tú si me notaste a mí  
Hilde. Ya ve señor, ¿quiere unas clases?  
Heero. El día que me heriste, ¿te enojó que no fuera Duo quien recibiese el balazo o te alivió no haberlo matado?  
Hilde. Las dos cosas, ¿sabe qué?, usted ya me aburrió ¿por qué no se va?  
Heero. Lo haré jovencita, lo haré  
Hilde. Por cierto señor Heero, dígale a Duo que es excelente en la cama, lo extrañaré  
Heero. Cínica, duermes con él y después atentas contra su vida, eres increíble  
Hilde. Usted no se meta y dígale mi mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?  
Heero. Suerte niña, la vas a necesitar, no sabes lo que te espera en la cárcel, disfrútala  
Hilde. ¡Cállese ¿me oyó?!, no se meta en mi vida ¡váyase ya!

Hilde se agacha y comienza a llorar, Heero sonríe y se va de ahí sin mirar atrás

Escenario: La habitación de Duo al anochecer, Duo esperaba ansioso la llegada de Heero a la casa, había preparado todo para recibirlo, velas, un vino muy costoso, una ropa muy sugestiva y todos sus empleados con el día libre; Duo termina de preparar todo y espera a Heero acostado en la cama en una posición muy sexy, al llegar Heero y ver todas las luces apagadas grita primero el nombre de Dorothy pero nadie le contesta, después el de Traize con el mismo resultado y al final el de Trowa, Heero se imagina lo que pasa y en silencio sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Duo, abre la puerta y lo ve acostado sobre la cama en aquella posición, Duo sonríe a Heero mientras él le sonríe pícaramente, Heero se acerca y besa con pasión a Duo, después se sienta frente a él y lo agarra de ambas manos

Heero. ¿Estas seguro?  
Duo. Si Heero, hoy es el día  
Heero. Podemos esperar más tiempo si quieres  
Duo. No, hoy es buen día, cuando dos personas se aman como tú y yo debe suceder  
Heero. ¿Ya superaste tú miedo?  
Duo. Un poco... sé que, me va a doler  
Heero. Jajajajaja  
Duo. No te rías  
Heero. Sé que dolerá Duo, pero yo estaré ahí, será lento para ti, lo prometo, te gustará  
Duo. Lo sé, porque serás tú quien entre en mí y siempre cuidas bien de mí  
Heero. Te amo Duo  
Duo. También te amo Heero

Heero nuevamente se acerca a Duo y lo besa con ternura, lentamente mientras lo acuesta en la cama y comienza a quitarle una a una las piezas de aquella vestimenta que lucía de forma sexy, Duo cierra sus ojos mientras Heero lame lentamente su miembro una vez que se ha quitado él la ropa, las manos de Duo acarician el cabello de Heero con suavidad, Heero sube besando el torso de Duo y después sus labios, Heero detiene sus caricias un momento y mira a Duo a los ojos mientras baja su mano y separa su pierna izquierda

Heero. ¿Estas listo?  
Duo. ¡Si!... hazlo  
Heero. Tranquilo... relájate Duo, ahí voy  
Duo. ... ¡ha!, despacio Heero  
Heero. ¿Así?  
Duo. Anh... ay, due...duele

Heero solo sonríe y comienza a entrar más en Duo ya que solo había entrado poco, al sentirlo totalmente adentro Duo abre sus ojos y aprieta la espalda de Heero poniendo un gesto de dolor, Heero comienza a moverse poco a poco dentro de Duo, quien comienza a dejar de sentir un poco de dolor y sentir más placer, Heero separa un poco su cuerpo de Duo y agarra la pierna izquierda de Duo impulsándose un poco hacia delante y la otra mano apoyándola en la cama, Heero sale y entra de Duo con un poco más de velocidad, Duo se aferra fuertemente de los brazos de Heero a la vez que empuña con fuerza sus ojos y gime totalmente de placer a la vez que pide más a Heero, él no aplica mucha fuerza pero sí más velocidad, Duo mira la luz del foco y comienza a verla con nubosidad, Heero vuelve a acostarse completamente sobre Duo y ambos encuentran sus bocas en un beso apasionado, la mano izquierda de Duo agarra con fuerza la mano derecha de Heero y continúan con aquel beso tan placentero aún más cuando Duo siente a Heero venirse dentro de él, Heero sale lentamente de Duo y él siente un poco más de alivio, nuevamente se miran a los ojos

Heero. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Duo. Bien, me duele aún un poco  
Heero. Tal vez aún te duela las próximas veces, pero con el tiempo sentirás menos dolor y más placer  
Duo. Gracias Heero, me gustó mucho, a pesar del dolor  
Heero. ¿Sabes?, aún puedo hacerlo otra vez  
Duo. Entonces hazlo

Heero y Duo se acercan mutuamente y se besan con pasión, Heero desciende lentamente y con caricias por el cuerpo de Duo hasta llegar a su estómago y jugar su lengua en el ombligo de Duo por unos segundos para después bajar y agarrar el miembro de Duo con una mano y dar un beso en la punta, Duo se muerde con fuerza los labios y sonríe de placer mientras se retuerce un poco, Heero mete el miembro de Duo a su boca y comienza también a meter un dedo después de acariciar un poco sus glúteos, Duo gime levemente y agarra con un poco de fuerza el cabello de Heero, poco después Heero saca su dedo y el miembro de Duo de su boca y da la media vuelta al cuerpo de Duo, él se pone de gatas y sonríe con malicia, Heero se acerca más y se acomoda, Duo se prepara para recibir a Heero y empuña las sábanas, cuando Heero entra lo hace con más fuerza mordiendo a la vez sus labios, Heero sale y entra de Duo al principio con lentitud aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, a su vez, Heero sujeta el miembro de Duo y comienza a acariciarlo para después agarrarlo con más fuerza y al ritmo de su penetración, Duo gime con fuerza y placer mientras se agarra con más fuerza de las sábanas, el ritmo de Heero era mucho para Duo quien era apenas la segunda vez que estaba en el papel de un uke, así que deja caer su cuerpo a la cama del torso hasta la cabeza y soltando un poco las sábanas, Heero continúa con la penetración y a la vez con el miembro de Duo en su mano, las mejillas de Duo se ponen aún más coloradas y comienza a gemir con un poco de cansancio pero con más placer, varios segundos en esa posición nuevamente Heero llena el interior de Duo y el suelta totalmente las sábanas sintiendo aún más alivio que la primera vez, casi al mismo tiempo la mano de Heero también es llenada con la esencia de Duo y él come con gusto de ahí sonriéndose el uno al otro, Duo grita de la emoción mientras se acuesta de espaldas en la cama y coloca sus manos tras su nuca, Heero se acerca y lo besa, Duo quita su mano derecha de su nuca y la coloca en la nuca de Heero, ambos se sueltan y Heero también se acuesta en la cama

Duo. Ahora lo comprendo  
Heero. ¿De qué hablas?  
Duo. Siempre pensé que esto de ser un uke debía ser una molestia, lo digo más que nada por lo del dolor, pero dejando a un lado eso es, demasiado bueno ¿entiendes?  
Heero. Jajajajaja, sin duda me haces reír mucho, por eso te adoro  
Duo. Y yo te adoro a ti Heero, nunca me dejes, si lo haces, te juro que me muero  
Heero. Tranquilo Duo, eso no pasará, yo te amo  
Duo. Promete que esto durará para siempre Heero  
Heero. No puedo hacer eso  
Duo. ¿Por qué?  
Heero. Porque algún día moriré y tú también, es imposible que sea para siempre  
Duo. ¡Tonto!, como te gusta burlarte de mí, sabes a que me refiero, tú no me dejarás por alguien más ¿verdad?  
Heero. No puedo predecir lo que haré en un futuro, pero yo espero permanecer a tu lado Duo  
Duo. No es eso, promete que tú amor por mí no morirá, que me amarás a pesar de todo lo que se interponga entre los dos  
Heero. Duo, te lo prometo, me quedaré a tú lado sin importar lo que pase  
Duo. Te amo Heero, tenlo siempre presente  
Heero. También tú nunca lo olvides

Escenario: La cocina de la casa, un mes después

Dorothy. Ay Trowa, tú tranquilo  
Trowa. Es que creo que ya pasó el tiempo suficiente, necesito verlo  
Dorothy. Se nota que en verdad lo amas  
Trowa. ¿Bromeas?, ese chico tiene algo especial, él es simplemente hermoso ¿comprendes?  
Dorothy. Jajajajaja, mira, mañana es sábado, te vas hoy en la noche y llegas allá perfectamente en la mañana ¿qué te parece?  
Trowa. Es buena idea, ¿tardaré mucho en llegar a Filadelfia?, no conozco para allá  
Dorothy. De aquí no se hace mucho si tomas un camión de segunda, y no te perderás  
Trowa. Gracias Dorothy, te estoy muy agradecido de que apoyes mi amor por tú primo  
Dorothy. Ay Trowa, no tienes nada que agradecer, Quatre necesita de alguien como tú  
Trowa. Gracias, de verdad  
Dorothy. Entonces avísale al patrón que hoy en la noche sales para casa de mi tío  
Trowa. Eso haré

Escenario: La habitación de Duo

Duo. Vamos flojo, ya levántate  
Heero. Unos minutos Duo  
Duo. Nada, recuerda que hace dos días recibiste una llamada de tu ex jefe y quedaste de verlo hoy, levántate ya o llegarás tarde  
Heero. No quiero, tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansado  
Duo. Nada de eso, levántate  
Heero. Ándale Duo, ¿quién tuvo la culpa de que no haya dormido en toda la noche?  
Duo. Ahora resulta ¿yo?  
Heero. Si señor, usted, así que déjeme dormir un poco más  
Duo. Claro que no, levántate ya o no tendremos sexo en dos meses  
Heero. ¡¿Qué?!, ay Duo, no seas así  
Duo. Jajajajaja, no que no, levántese  
Heero. Esta bien Duo, es que no sé para que demonios quiere verme ese idiota de Zechs, por eso tenía flojera levantarme  
Duo. Para eso vas a ir, para que deje de molestar  
Heero. Bueno, pero dame un besito ¿si?  
Duo. Esta bien, ven acá  
Heero. Mm, que rico beso  
Duo. Ándale, ya levántate, te tengo preparado el jacuzzi y abajo está ya tu desayuno  
Heero. Ya voy, ya voy

Heero se levanta y con mucha flojera se dirige al cuarto de baño, Duo lo ve mientras camina y sonríe, estaba realmente feliz de tener a Heero a su lado, pero había algo en aquella llamada que le preocupaba y no le había querido decir a Heero

Escenario: Las oficinas centrales del FBI

Zechs. ¿Entonces que has pensado?  
Heero. Suena muy tentador pero, ahora mi vida es diferente  
Zechs. ¿En qué sentido?  
Heero. ¿No lees los periódicos?  
Zechs. Ah, por lo de ese chiquillo, ¿vas en serio con él?, a mí no me engañas, un árbol que crece torcido sus ramas jamás endereza  
Heero. Siempre con tus refranes, pero aunque no lo creas, amo a ese chiquillo como tú le llamas  
Zechs. ¿Vas a rechazar éste grandioso trabajo por él?, es verdad lo que dicen del amor, cambia a las personas  
Heero. No he cambiado Zechs, simplemente quiero poner madurez a mí vida  
Zechs. Que lástima, tendré que ofrecerle el puesto a esa persona  
Heero. ¿Hablas de?...  
Zechs. Exactamente  
Heero. ¡Eso nunca!, dame hasta mañana, lo pensaré  
Zechs. Sabía que dirías eso, ustedes se han pasado la vida compitiendo  
Heero. Ella por ningún motivo puede ser mejor que yo, eso jamás lo permitiré  
Zechs. Entonces estaré esperando tu respuesta mañana  
Heero. La tendrás  
Zechs. Que te vaya bien amigo  
Heero. Gracias Zechs, por cierto, me saludas a tu esposa Sally  
Zechs. Claro que sí amigo mío  
Heero. Adiós

Escenario: La casa de Duo, Heero acababa de llegar y Duo lo esperaba muy emocionado, al verlo se lanza a sus brazos y le da un tierno beso en los labios, nota a Heero muy serio y él le pide a Duo que vallasen a la habitación de ambos para platicar más tranquilamente, Duo sentía un mal presentimiento y también muy serio toma la mano de Heero y se dirigen a la habitación mencionada, al llegar Heero sienta a Duo y él se coloca de rodillas frente a él

Duo. ¿Qué pasa Heero?  
Heero. No sé que hacer Duo  
Duo. ¿Con respecto a qué?  
Heero. Hoy Zechs me ha ofrecido un trabajo espléndido, se trata de ser el guardaespaldas del Presidente de los Estados Unidos ¿te das cuenta?, es un reto profesional muy importante  
Duo. ¿Y lo aceptaste?  
Heero. Es por eso que estoy confundido e hincado frente a ti, no sé que hacer  
Duo. No me dejes Heero, lo has prometido  
Heero. Te amo Duo, pero también amo mi trabajo, sé que debo sacrificar una de las dos  
Duo. ¿Qué es más importante para ti?  
Heero. Siempre he pensado que mi trabajo es lo más importante, y te juro que es la primera vez que lo he cuestionado en toda mi vida  
Duo. Heero, yo te necesito a mí lado, no te vayas  
Heero. Duo, no me hagas esto más difícil, si tú tuvieras que elegir entre tu carrera de cantante y yo, ¿qué decidirías?  
Duo. Cantar es mi vida Heero, solamente estuve en la Universidad un año, la deje para ser esto que soy ahora, cantar lo es todo para mi Heero, a través de mí música puedo expresar todo ¿comprendes?  
Heero. ¿Entonces preferirías tú música a estar conmigo?  
Duo. Creo que sí  
Heero. ¿Lo ves?, uno de los dos tiene que dejar sus trabajos para poder estar con el otro, tú no te irás a Washington conmigo dejando tú carrera y yo no me quedaré aquí dejando la mía  
Duo. Pero Heero  
Heero. Seremos felices Duo, éste amor ha sido lo más importante de nuestra vida, ese será el gran lazo que nos una, pero ambos debemos seguir adelante con nuestra vida, olvidarnos más no olvidar ese gran amor ¿comprendes?, es doloroso y mucho, pero es algo que sabemos debemos hacer  
Duo. Tengo miedo a estar sin ti  
Heero. Has vivido dieciocho años sin mí, estarás bien  
Duo. Eso no es muy consolante ¿sabes?  
Heero. Duo, te amo  
Duo. Yo también te amo Heero, no tienes idea de cuanto

Heero agarra la mano izquierda de Duo y la besa, él comienza a llorar y poco después es abrazado fuertemente por Heero, ambos comienzan a llorar y abrazándose fuertemente, el cuerpo de Duo temblaba mucho y ese temblor estremecían la piel de Heero, podía sentir a través de ella el dolor que había en su cuerpo

Escenario: Una humilde casa en Filadelfia, 9:30 de la mañana del sábado, Quatre se encontraba ayudando a tres de sus hermanas en la limpieza de la casa, de repente el timbre suena y una de ellas corre a abrir la puerta, al abrirla la chica ve a Trowa con un gran ramo de rosas y grita de la emoción preguntando después si son para ella, Trowa mueve con rapidez la cabeza diciendo que no y bastante sonrojado, la chica comienza a decir el nombre de sus hermanas pero Trowa sigue negándolo, cuando la hermana de Quatre se calla por unos segundos Trowa pregunta por Quatre, la chica pone una cara de desilusión y grita a Quatre que un hombre muy apuesto pregunta por él, Quatre se sorprende ya que no sabe de quien puede tratarse, se lava las manos y se dirige a la puerta, al ver que se trata de Trowa se sorprende aún más y sale de la casa pidiéndole que lo siga, ambos caminan sin decir palabra alguna hasta que llegan a un pequeño parque, Quatre se sienta en un columpio y Trowa se para a un lado de dicho columpio

Trowa. Toma, son para ti  
Quatre. Gracias, están muy bonitas  
Trowa. ¿Cómo has estado?  
Quatre. Muy bien, me hizo bien dejar la casa de Duo, y tú, ¿cómo diste conmigo?  
Trowa. Dorothy me dio la dirección  
Quatre. ¿Tanto te gusto para que hayas venido hasta aquí?  
Trowa. No solo me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti Quatre  
Quatre. Eres persistente  
Trowa. ¿No sientes nada por mí Quatre?  
Quatre. Trowa yo...  
Trowa. Lo sabía, creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aquí, mejor me voy y...  
Quatre. ¡¿Me dejas terminar?!, iba a decirte que te eché de menos Trowa  
Trowa. ¿Lo juras?  
Quatre. Me sentí muy culpable cuando dejaste la casa de Duo, todo indicaba que era por mi culpa y no pude con ello, eso pensé, que era solo culpa, pero la verdad es que te extrañaba  
Trowa. Lo dices como si ya hubiera pasado Quatre ¿acaso ya no me extrañas?  
Quatre. Ha pasado más de un mes Trowa, las personas aprenden a olvidar  
Trowa. ¿Me olvidaste, acaso me recordabas?  
Quatre. No lo dije totalmente por ti Trowa, he aprendido a olvidar a Duo, creo que lo que sentía por él era no más que una pasión desenfrenada, ya que un mes es poco para olvidar un verdadero amor  
Trowa. Eso es verdad, por eso no he podido olvidarte  
Quatre. Creí que me odiabas, por eso dejaste la casa de Duo ¿no es así?  
Trowa. Debo confesarte algo Quatre, yo no abandoné mi trabajo, el patrón me dio una semana de vacaciones y fue su idea hacerte creer lo que hasta ahora has sabido  
Quatre. ¿Qué hicieron qué?  
Trowa. Perdón Quatre, pero debes comprender que...

Quatre avienta el ramo de flores a Trowa en la cara y se va muy enojado rumbo a su casa, Trowa también se molesta y va tras él agarrándolo del hombro y dándole una media vuelta con fuerza para que quedasen frente a frente, Quatre le da una cachetada a Trowa e intenta soltarse pero Trowa se lo impide

Trowa. No has cambiado, sigues siendo un niño caprichoso e insoportable  
Quatre. ¡Cállate!, tú y Duo me hicieron pasar uno de los peores ratos de mi vida, ¿tienes idea de cuan culpable me sentí?, no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando supe que por mi inmadurez de acostarme contigo fríamente había ocasionado tu partida, eres un idiota, tú y Duo  
Trowa. Jajajajaja  
Quatre. ¿De qué te ríes, qué es lo gracioso?  
Trowa. Me quieres ¿verdad?  
Quatre. No alucines Trowa, ¿yo queriéndote a ti?, por favor  
Trowa. Tu me quieres Quatre, admítelo  
Quatre. No es verdad  
Trowa. ¿Y si hago esto?

Trowa se acerca a Quatre y mete su mano por la camisa acariciando su estómago y después acercándose más para besarlo, la mano de Trowa se desliza hasta llegar a su espalda y atraerlo más a él, Quatre mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos y estaba totalmente sorprendido, estaba paralizado sin poder rechazar o contestar aquel beso, pero poco a poco los labios tibios y húmedos de Trowa hacían caer en ese hechizo a Quatre y también besa a Trowa, mientras se besaban Quatre piensa que aquel era el mejor beso que alguien le hallase dado en su vida, lentamente ambos separan sus labios y Quatre muy sonrojado ve a Trowa a los ojos, él sonríe y Quatre aún se mostraba serio

Trowa. Regresa conmigo a la ciudad Quatre  
Quatre. No puedo  
Trowa. ¿Te soy tan indiferente?  
Quatre. No es eso, me gustas mucho, es que no puedo dejar a mi padre de nuevo, cuando me vio llegar se emocionó mucho y mis hermanas también estaban muy contentas  
Trowa. Deben comprender que debes hacer tú vida, ¿o acaso el pero de todo es porque soy chico?  
Quatre. No Trowa, a pesar que soy el único hombre mi familia ha apoyado siempre mis preferencias sexuales, así que descuida, no es eso  
Trowa. Entonces déjame hablar con tú padre, es como si pidiera tu mano  
Quatre. ¿Estas loco?, eso es ridículo  
Trowa. Primero que todo, ¿aceptas ser mi novio?  
Quatre. ¿Lo puedo pensar?  
Trowa. Si, pero solamente tienes diez segundos  
Quatre. Que malo eres  
Trowa. ¿Qué decidiste?  
Quatre. Acepto, pero debes tratarme bien  
Trowa. ¿Cuándo te he tratado mal?  
Quatre. Cuando me hiciste creer que habías renunciado  
Trowa. Eso ha quedado atrás, ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo?  
Quatre. Es verdad, vayamos a casa para presentarte y para que hablemos con mi padre  
Trowa. ¿No que era ridículo?  
Quatre. Pero debo avisarle que regreso contigo

Trowa sonríe y agacha después su cabeza, Quatre pregunta si se encuentra bien cuando ve un par de lágrimas que caen y se preocupa más, Trowa levanta la mirada y limpia sus ojos diciendo a Quatre que acaba de cumplirse por fin su sueño de estar al lado del chico que ama y que esas son solo lágrimas de felicidad, Quatre se ríe levemente y abraza a Trowa dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, Trowa solamente cierra un ojo y abraza a Quatre haciéndole cosquillas en su costado izquierdo levantando después al chico rubio con una mano y subiéndolo a su hombro derecho, Quatre se va todo el camino pataleando y golpeando despacio la espalda de Trowa, cuando llegan a casa de Quatre lo baja y ambos entran para hablar con la familia de Quatre; ese mismo día por la tarde llegan Quatre y Trowa a la casa de Duo, él se encontraba ahí mientras que Heero había ido con Zechs nuevamente, al ver Dorothy a su primo ambos se abrazan contentos, Duo felicita a Trowa por su trabajo e invita a todos a tomar una copa para festejar

Duo. Bienvenido Quatre, nos hiciste falta  
Quatre. Y todos ustedes a mí, y aunque no lo crea señor Traize, a usted también  
Traize. Lo sé, gracias  
Trowa. Bien, yo sirvo el vino  
Duo. Quatre, yo le prometí a Trowa que si volvía contigo tendrían una casa para que viviesen los dos ahí por su nueva vida juntos  
Quatre. ¿De verdad Duo?, que padre, ¡que emoción!, ¿y cómo es? ¿grande, lujosa, con piscina, mayordomo?  
Duo. Calma Quatre, nada de eso, se trata de una casa normal  
Dorothy. Ay Dios mío, algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿ verdad Quatre?  
Quatre. Que mala eres prima, yo no soy ambicioso  
Trowa. Pero Quatre, Duo no nos ha regalado la casa ¿eh?  
Quatre. ¿Ah no?  
Duo. No, yo pondré la mitad del dinero como regalo para ustedes  
Trowa. Y yo le pagaré al patrón con parte de mi sueldo para cubrir la otra mitad  
Traize. Excelente decisión señor  
Duo. Gracias  
Trowa. Solo falta que escojamos la casa juntos Quatre  
Quatre. ¡Que padre!, gracias Duo y sobre todo a ti, mi amor  
Trowa. ¿Me dijiste mi amor?, que feliz soy  
Quatre. ¿Sabes?, delante de todos quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por como te traté con anterioridad, estoy arrepentido Trowa, ¿me perdonas?  
Trowa. Claro que sí Quatre, te perdono

Trowa se acerca a Quatre y se dan un corto pero tierno beso, todos ríen y están muy contentos hasta que llega Heero y Duo se enseria muchísimo, pide permiso a los presentes y se retira para platicar con Heero a solas, al ver Heero a Duo entrar a la habitación se acerca a él y lo abraza comenzando a llorar poco después

Duo. Ya Heero, no llores  
Heero. Es que no pensé que fuera tan pronto  
Duo. ¿De que hablas?  
Heero. Mañana cuando salga el sol yo ya me habré ido de ésta casa Duo  
Duo. ¿Hablas en serio?  
Heero. Si Duo  
Duo. Ay Heero, no lo podré soportar

Duo también comienza a llorar y Heero deja de hacerlo secando las lágrimas de Duo después, los dos se miran a los ojos y se besan, el cuerpo de Heero se acerca al de Duo sintiendo aquel calor que siempre irradiaba su cuerpo y de nuevo lo besa acostándolo lentamente en la cama y quitando sus ropas con lentitud a la par que tomaba tiempos para secarse las lágrimas que aún había en sus ojos, Duo ayuda a Heero a quitarse la ropa, estando ambos desnudos vuelven a besarse y se agarran de las manos con fuerza mientras se miran por muchos segundos a los ojos, sabían que esa era la última noche que pasarían juntos y eso los llenaba de una gran tristeza, la luna se reflejaba en los ojos de Duo y Heero vuelve a secar las lágrimas de Duo y acariciar su cabello con dulzura, Duo cierra sus ojos y Heero besa su cuello suavemente besando después su torso, su estómago hasta llegar a su miembro y meterlo a su boca, Duo jadea y con ambas manos acaricia el rostro de Heero quien lo mira a los ojos mientras mete y saca el miembro de Duo de su boca hasta que culminase dentro de ella, Heero vuelve a subir besando los labios de Duo y a la vez abriendo sus piernas lentamente, las manos de Heero bajan hasta sujetarse de las piernas de Duo y tomando impulso con las mismas cuando logra penetrarlo, Duo grita levemente cuando siente a Heero entrar por completo en él y baja su mano hasta tomar con ella su miembro, los dos se besan mientras ocurre la penetración y Heero sale de Duo antes de culminar, retira a Duo su mano y de nuevo introduce el miembro en su boca provocando una gran excitación en Duo, cuando la ha logrado lo saca de su boca y se inca frente a Duo apoyando poco después sus manos sobre la cama

Duo. ¿Quieres que yo?...  
Heero. Si Duo, estoy listo para recibirte  
Duo. Si, está bien

Duo agarra su miembro y lo acomoda después de acariciar y separar los glúteos de Heero, lentamente entra en él provocando un ligero dolor en Heero, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no entraba en él, cuando Duo ha entrado por completo agarra las caderas de Heero y comienza a balancearse hacia delante y atrás pero sin salir de él, Heero dice a Duo que lo ama mientras le pide más, con un poco más de fuerza y rapidez Duo comienza a entrar y salir de Heero provocando los gemidos de Heero que lograban escucharse hasta afuera de la habitación, Duo aprieta con fuerza las caderas de Heero cuando siente venirse dentro de él, cuando lo hace sale de él y cuando Heero se ha acostado en la cama Duo le da media vuelta y baja hasta encontrarse con su miembro, Duo saca su lengua y humedece dos de sus dedos colocándolos después en los testículos de Heero y lamiendo lentamente el miembro de su amante antes de meterlo a su boca, lo mete y saca con rapidez después, mientras lo tenía dentro hacía rozar sus dientes en él causando un poco de dolor y cuando lo tenía fuera aprovechaba para jugar su lengua en él, Heero acariciaba las sábanas del placer que le provocaba la lengua y la boca de Duo soltándose lentamente después de derramarse en boca de Duo, él se limpia los labios discretamente y sube buscando los labios de Heero, los amantes vuelven a mirarse a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que Duo derrama unas cuantas lágrimas es que Heero lo abraza con fuerza y trata de consolarle diciendo que pronto lo olvidara y encontrará al verdadero amor de su vida, Duo contesta llorando con más fuerza que él es su verdadero amor y que no quiere a nadie más, Heero ríe falsamente diciendo a Duo que en un par de meses se dará cuenta que él en verdad no era su verdadero amor sino solamente una etapa de su vida la cual debe pasar de largo y no voltear atrás, aquellas palabras no convencen a Duo pero Heero le hace prometer que hará su vida con otra persona y lo olvide a él, secándose las lágrimas Duo solamente acepta moviendo su cabeza, Heero sonríe y de nuevo lo abraza.

Escenario: La sala de la casa de Duo, ya habían pasado dos meses desde el día en que Heero había partido hacía Washington a su nuevo trabajo y Duo había cambiado su forma de ser, ya no era aquel muchacho alocado que buscaba aventuras banales y sin sentido y que gustaba de desechar su dinero sin causa razonable, desde la partida de Heero, Duo ya no había compuesto canción alguna ni estaba en la preparación de un nuevo disco, tampoco había dado conciertos ni aparecía en programas de televisión, los reporteros de distintas televisoras trataban de conseguir alguna entrevista pero era inútil, Duo se negaba a dar razón de su abandono temporal, la tristeza invadía su corazón

Traize. Señor, llamó la compañía disquera, quieren saber si usted ya tiene material  
Duo. No tengo nada  
Traize. Perdone mi indiscreción pero, ¿ya no piensa hacer algo en su carrera?  
Duo. Traize, cantar es mi vida, pero quiero darme un tiempo para pensar ¿comprendes?  
Traize. Usted lo extraña mucho señor  
Duo. Como no te das ni una pequeña idea, lo amo demasiado como para olvidarlo  
Traize. Entiendo  
Duo. ¿Podrías dejarme solo?  
Traize. Si señor

Traize se va muy triste de ver a Duo en ese estado, minutos después llega Quatre al mismo lugar y se sienta en el jardín a su lado y por varios minutos no pronuncia palabra alguna, solamente veía a su frente, Duo voltea a su lado y solamente lo observa volviendo su mirada a otro lugar después, Quatre se deja caer al pasto y coloca sus manos a la nuca

Quatre. Que doloroso es amar ¿cierto?  
Duo. Bastante  
Quatre. Cuando estaba en casa de mi padre y Trowa me venía a la mente solamente sentía tristeza y después me enojaba bastante lo que había sucedido, pero más que nada, ¿sabes Duo?, me negaba a creer que el me gustase y no sabes como sufrí  
Duo. ¿Por qué el no estaba a tú lado?  
Quatre. No, porque él es pobre, no tiene estudios o un futuro lleno de riquezas ¿comprendes?, el cambio duele Duo, y no sabes como me dolió tirar mi ego a la basura, no sabes lo que sentí al tragarme mi orgullo y admitir que me gustase tanto  
Duo. ¿Y por qué me dices todo eso?  
Quatre. Duo, yo sé lo que sientes, es la primera vez que te enamoras de verdad al igual que yo, sé cuanto te repetías a ti mismo que no eras gay y te negabas a una relación así, sé lo que duele cambiar por esa persona ¿entiendes?  
Duo. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?  
Quatre. Yo renuncié a mi sueño ambicioso de ser rico y tener fama para darme una oportunidad de amar y de ser feliz, si tanto extrañas su compañía y tanto lo amas creo que renunciar a tu sueño de ser cantante es también un sacrificio tal vez necesario, ¿entiendes?  
Duo. Si, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme  
Quatre. ¿Para que sufres Duo?, no veo la necesidad de hacerte pedazos y de hacerlo sufrir a él estando los dos separados si se aman tanto  
Duo. Tal vez tengas razón  
Quatre. Nada de tal vez, Duo, es importante que pienses en ti más que en nada en estos momentos, debes ir con él y ambos deben ser felices  
Duo. Es verdad, será doloroso dejar mi carrera, pero es más doloroso vivir separado de él  
Quatre. Así se habla  
Duo. Muchas gracias Quatre, eres un gran amigo  
Quatre. Tu también Duo  
Duo. ¿Sabes?, daré un único concierto de despedida, sin álbum nuevo ni giras por el país  
Quatre. Es buena idea

Duo muy emocionado se levanta, ayuda a Quatre a levantarse y lo abraza con fuerza levantándolo, cuando lo baja los dos comienzan a reírse, Traize los ve a lo lejos y sonríe satisfactoriamente, desde la partida de Heero Duo no solamente no reía sino que tampoco sonreía, y al verlo tan contento él sentía un gran alivio

Escenario: El último concierto de Duo, ni la prensa ni los fans de Duo creían que ya no fuese a hacer música ni estar dentro del espectáculo, algunos de sus seguidores lloraban desconsoladamente, otros estaban molestos y más de alguno había tratado de hacer alguna tontería, pero la decisión estaba ya tomada, Duo no volvería a hacer música nunca más

Duo: Esta es una canción que escribí para alguien muy especial, es el amor de mi vida a quien siempre amaré y la razón por la cual me retiro para siempre del espectáculo, espero la comprensión y el apoyo de todos por mi decisión, gracias por todo, los quiero mucho:  
* "Puedo escuchar tu voz llamándome desde lejos,  
más estoy derrotado y solo.  
Ahora puedo verte corriendo hacia mí  
con ojos cerrados, espero aquí  
Hasta ayer, yo solo podía llorar.  
Pero ahora, amor...  
Dime que aún recuerdas  
cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
Dime que aún recuerdas  
cuando por fin nos abrazamos  
fue ese el principio de un amor eterno.  
Te amo tanto  
Ahora que he visto tu mirada  
aún si estamos lejos,  
tu amor me dará calor  
Ahora sé que tu amor es verdad,  
y por eso te entrego mi corazón  
llévalo contigo, por siempre y  
un día más  
Hasta ayer, yo solo podía llorar.  
Pero ahora, amor...  
Dime que aún recuerdas,  
cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
Dime que aún recuerdas  
cuando por fin nos abrazamos  
fue ese el principio de un amor eterno.  
Te amo tanto  
Ahora nunca estaré solo  
pues estas aquí a mi lado  
Dime que aún recuerdas,  
cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
Dime que aún recuerdas  
cuando por fin nos abrazamos  
fue ese el principio de un amor eterno.  
Te amo tanto

Al terminar la canción Duo hace una reverencia hacia su público y recibe una gran ovación por parte de todos, la mayoría de los presentes comenzaban a llorar mientras veían a Duo salir del escenario, Duo también salía con lagrimas en los ojos pero sabía que era un gran sacrificio que tenía que hacer por su gran amor hacia Heero

Escenario: La casa de Duo al día siguiente, él estaba a punto de partir a Washington para darle a Heero la noticia de que había dejado su carrera como cantante para vivir con él en aquella ciudad, pero antes de hacerlo llega a su casa una visita inesperada, Traize la hace pasar y Duo la recibe en la sala con las maletas en la puerta, aquella persona se mostraba serena y callada, a Duo le intriga esa actitud y su identidad pero no le preocupaban en demasía, ofrece algo pero la persona rechaza el ofrecimiento, Duo por el contrario estaba sonriente ya que iría a ver a Heero

Duo. Hable por favor, ¿a qué ha venido?  
Lucrecia. Vi su concierto anoche en pago por evento, déjeme decirle que fue muy bonito  
Duo. Gracias señorita  
Lucrecia. Me llamó la atención la última canción que usted cantó, sobre todo por aquella pequeña dedicatoria  
Duo. Gracias también  
Lucrecia. ¿Sabe señor?, yo sé a quien usted la dedicó  
Duo. ¿De verdad?  
Lucrecia. A Heero Yuy ¿verdad?  
Duo. ¿Cómo supo?  
Lucrecia. Él hablaba mucho de usted, de su relación  
Duo. ¿De verdad?, que emoción, todavía me ama, ¿usted como lo conoce?  
Lucrecia. Somos viejos amigos  
Duo. Como lo dice y por su gesto no parece así  
Lucrecia. Él y yo solíamos llevar una relación muy especial, éramos rivales, pero a pesar de eso, grandes amigos  
Duo. ¿Y ya no lo ve?, usted habla de él como si eso hubiese pasado hace mucho  
Lucrecia. En efecto, hace cuatro años que no lo veo  
Duo. ¿Y le hablaba de mí?, no entiendo  
Lucrecia. Por teléfono, solo hablábamos por cuestiones del trabajo, cuando me enviaba algún fax o yo le mandaba él aprovechaba y hablaba de usted  
Duo. Que lindo es Heero ¿verdad?  
Lucrecia. Si, fue un hombre excepcional  
Duo. Perdone, quiso usted decir, es  
Lucrecia. Es que yo... vine a decirle que Heero...  
Duo. No  
Lucrecia. Es que él  
Duo. ¡Salga de mi casa!, no quiero escucharla  
Lucrecia. Me duele tanto como a usted saberlo pero...  
Duo. No es verdad, no puede ser verdad... debe ser... un error, si, eso, ¿verdad?  
Lucrecia. No es ningún error, Heero está muerto  
Duo. ¡Que NO!  
Lucrecia. Si, si lo está, el Presidente iba a ser asesinado y él... Heero es muy valiente  
Duo. Eso no es verdad, Heero vive, yo... yo voy a viajar para ir a verlo  
Lucrecia. Por favor entienda, si no se supo antes es porque en la Casa Blanca no se quería que se supiera que el Presidente había sido tratado de matar, Heero no tiene familia y además...  
Duo. Ya no quiero saber nada... ¡váyase de aquí!  
Lucrecia. El te amó mucho Duo, quiero que lo sepas

Duo había soltado el llanto fuertemente pero aún más cuando aquella mujer le decía cuanto Heero lo había amado, Lucrecia sale de aquella casa y Duo se agarra fuertemente el cabello y se deja caer al suelo abrazándose después y a mecerse lentamente mientras se ahogaba cada vez más en llanto, Traize corre rápidamente porque había escuchado los gritos de Duo y al verlo tirado en el suelo trata de ayudarlo pero Duo no hace caso a sus palabras, solamente lloraba sin poder sentir que algo pudiese aliviar su dolor, el cual era muy grande; Dorothy, Trowa y Quatre llegaban después observando a Duo llorar y sintiendo ganas de llorar con él, habían escuchado la plática de aquella mujer con Duo y apenas si podían creer lo que habían oído, Heero había muerto en silencio y con él los sueños de Duo de ser feliz. Los meses habían pasado rápidamente desde aquella tan desagradable noticia, Duo había vuelto a sus letras después de medio año de saber de la muerte de Heero, la cual aún le dolía mucho pero también le ayudaba para escribir sus canciones, las cuales eran de un corte bastante deprimente, lo cual se alejaba mucho de su estilo musical, durante meses de escribir así estaba a punto de sacar un nuevo álbum, sus fans estaban muy agradecidos que por fin Duo no hallase dejado la música y que continuara con su carrera

Quatre. Hoy sale a la venta tu nuevo disco, ¿no estas feliz?  
Duo. Si, claro  
Quatre. Arriba esos ánimos Duo, todo estará bien  
Duo. Si, claro  
Quatre. Deja de ignorarme así Duo, solo trato de ayudarte, sé que aún no lo superas, y te comprendo, apenas ha pasado año y medio, aún está un poco reciente, ¿pero no crees que debes superar la depresión?, no te ofendas pero, la mayoría de las canciones que escribiste para éste álbum hablan mucho de dolor, muerte, sufrimientos, creo que estas muy dañado por todo esto  
Duo. ¿Tu crees?, que cosas ¿no?  
Quatre. Duo, parece que en vez de triste estas enojado, desde aquel día no volviste a llorar pero no has vuelto a sonreír en más de un año, siento, que ya no eres tú  
Duo. Sigo siendo el mismo, monótonamente el mismo ¿acaso hay una verdadera razón para sonreír?  
Quatre. Nos tienes a tus amigos Duo, estaremos siempre a tú lado  
Duo. Lo sé, gracias  
Quatre. Por favor Duo, olvida el pasado, vive tu presente  
Duo. ¿Olvidar?  
Quatre. Así es Duo, olvida a Heero, vuélvete a enamorar, solo tienes 20 años, eres muy joven  
Duo. Yo no quiero olvidar a Heero  
Quatre. Pero...  
Duo. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, yo no lo quiero olvidar, ustedes lo único que hacen es sacarle la vuelta a su muerte cuando hay alguna conversación, se evitan hablar de él frente a mí y no dejan de decirme que lo olvide ¡¿No entienden que no quiero olvidarlo?!, él fue el amor de mi vida, por Dios, ¿por qué querría olvidarme de él?, yo quiero que las personas sepan que existió alguien capaz de sacrificar su vida por la de otro que tal vez ni la merecía, escribo canciones de él porque quiero que las personas recuerden que existió alguna vez Heero y que fue la persona a quien más amé en el mundo, yo tengo recuerdos muy bonitos de él que no quiero ni puedo desechar así como así, yo quiero recordar a Heero siempre, como la persona que era, yo no quiero olvidarme de él, yo lo amo y lo amaré hasta que muera, aunque nuevos amores pasen por mi vida, Heero siempre será mi primer y verdadero amor  
Quatre. Lo siento Duo, no sabía exactamente como te sientes  
Duo. Y no lo sabrás nunca... es cierto que no volví a llorar por él desde el día que me dieron la noticia, estaba tan... molesto, que la verdad, tenía ganas de ir a Washington y golpear su tumba hasta romperla, tenía, tantas ganas de reclamarle, de gritarle porque se había muerto, preguntarle porque me había abandonado, reclamarle el hecho de haberme abandonado de esa forma tan cruel si yo lo necesitaba tanto, el me prometió que jamás me dejaría Quatre, él prometió estar a mi lado pero...

Duo no puede continuar hablando porque comienza a llorar, Quatre se sorprende y se acerca a él abrazándolo fuertemente, Duo ya no continúa hablando al igual que Quatre, ambos estaban en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el llorar de Duo por toda la habitación, cuando se ha calmado por fin, Duo comienza a reírse al tiempo que se seca las lágrimas

Duo. Que curioso, es la primera vez en año y medio que lloro, necesitaba desahogarme  
Quatre. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Duo. Mucho mejor, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan alivianado, como sí me quitara de la espalda una gran piedra  
Quatre. Duo, si no quieres olvidar a Heero no lo hagas, estoy seguro que él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, ustedes se amaron de verdad Duo  
Duo. Así es, demasiado

Duo vuelve a derramar lágrimas pero ya más tranquilo, Quatre abraza con ternura a Duo mientras acaricia su cabello, a la habitación llega Trowa y los ve, Quatre voltea y ambos sonríen, Trowa se retira para avisarle a Traize y a Dorothy, cuando llegan ven a Duo llorando siendo abrazado por Quatre y con Trowa a su espalda con su mano en el hombro, Traize y Dorothy también se acercan y demuestran a Duo su apoyo con una sonrisa y sus manos en la espalda de él, Duo da las gracias, sonríe y cierra sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quatre y quedándose dormido con esa gran sonrisa, como anteriormente solía hacerla

Duo había vuelto a ser el mismo chico alegre de antes, su sonrisa volvía a ser la luz de aquella casa que encerraba tantos recuerdos, sus canciones volvían a ser igual que antes, positivas y hasta de amor, ya no con aquellas violentas letras que solía hacer a la muerte de Heero, y con el pasar de los años la oportunidad de amar se había presentado de nuevo, pero aún perdurando el recuerdo que aquel amor tan puro y grande como el que habían logrado forjar Heero y Duo dejaba en su corazón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, en ésta ocasión el título y la historia (no completamente) están basados en la película protagonizada por Whitney Houston y Kevin Costner, la cual es una película excelente, aunque yo le hice bastantes cambios la idea de la película quedó intacta, contar una historia de amor, solo que yo decidí hacer un final aún menos feliz que el que tiene la película, además que el tema que canta Whitney decidí no escribirlo aquí en el fic, en cambio, para el concierto de Duo utilicé el tema de la película de Macross (Ai oboeteimasuka) porque me gusta mucho, bien yo estaré esperando sus opiniones como siempre, no sean crueles, T_T.

* Amor, ¿te acuerdas?


End file.
